Still there for me
by Paula de Roma
Summary: Lilly was always the best friend of Miley, but what happens when she wants to be more than that and Miley has a new love interest? Liley
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I don´t own Hannah Montana show (unfortunaly).

I wanted to let you know, that English is not my first language, I´m a Brazilian girl, so there are a lot of mistakes at the fic. And that if the way the characters speak is kind of wrong… well I watch the show in Portuguese!!!!!! If someone wants to help with the grammar I´ll be glad!

* * *

It was only four in the morning and a giddy Miley Stewart was already up, after all it was her last year at high school and she was eager to start it. Her room was full of clothes on the floor and bed, but after an hour she finally decided on a cute jeans shorts, a black tank top that fitted her perfectly and showed all her curves, and to finish a black sandal. Casual and beautiful. 

After applying just some last touch on her make up, she got her backpack and hurried downstairs, passing through her father's room just to tell him that she was going to Lilly's house.

"DAD!!!!! I'm going now!!!!!!!!!"

From inside his room, Robbie Ray looked at the alarm clock and saw that it was a little after 4:45 a.m.

"Don't you think it's a little early, bud?" he said with a sleepy voice.

"Yeah, but I need to wake up Lilly or we're going to be late. Bye."

Miley didn't wait for a reply and continued on her way, grabbing her car key, going to the garage. Lilly's house wasn't so far from hers, and in just 15 min after she was parking the car in front of the house. She looked at her watch and saw that she still got a few seconds till 5 a.m. She got out the car and then walked in the direction of the front door "5…4…3…2…" on the one she put her hand on the handle "0…." Miley opened the door that was unlocked in time to hear the alarm clock going off and a shriek from upstairs, a thud, some cursing and finally the sound of hurried footsteps from the stairs.

Miley almost wasn´t able to get out of the door to let a flustered Lilly pass still wearing her pajamas, that consisted in only a black boyshorts and a white tank top, and to complete her funny look, she had put skateboarding gear and was wearing her glasses. The brunet just watched her friend while she was biting her bottom lip trying not to laugh. Lilly took about five steps from the door when she stopped and looked around her, realizing that it was still dark and there was no one on the streets.

She turned around and saw her best friend trying not to laugh, so Lilly immediately knew that Miley had something to do with why she was up so early. The blonde girl started to walk back when she heard Miley teasing her "Nice outfit, Lils". Lilly looked down and saw that she still was on her pj´s and wearing her skateboarding gear. She glared at Miley, but then felt her heart melting down when she saw the brunette smiling and biting her bottom lip.

Lilly gave a little smile and entered her house. "Hi, Miles…. Hi, mom…" she greeted her mother that was at the kitchen the whole time and saw everything. Mrs. Truscott laughed and shook her head, she knew what Miley had planned, but it was funny to see her daughter so flustered.

"Hello, Mrs. Truscott" Miley said while she followed her friend.

"Hello, oh Miley dear, could you tell Lilly that I am leaving to work and that Matt's mother will pass here to take David to school?"

"Sure, Mrs. Truscott. Have a nice day"

"You too dear"

When Miley got to Lilly´s room, she saw that her friend had threw her skate gear on the floor and was snuggled under the covers, ready to fall asleep again.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Going back to sleep, because someone woke me up two hour early before school"

"Come on! I did that so we won't be late, now get up, get up, we have to choose your clothes. Oh, and your mother said she was leaving to work and that your brother's friend will be here to get him. Now Miss Truscott, get up!!!" Miley said while she tried to get Lilly out the bed by pulling her arms, but the blonde was faster and she grabbed Miley by the waist, pulling her to the bed. Miley scream while she felt on the bed beside Lilly, but when she opened her mouth to protest, she felt a slim, but strong arm hug her waist from behind and a warm body pressed on her back. She shivered a bit because of the sensation of having Lilly's body against hers, but Miley didn't think anything about that, maybe she was a little cold.

"Lilly, what is this?"

"Shhhhh, you stay quiet there, me sleeping…night…" Lilly said with a hoarse voice and then snuggled more against her best friend's back, her arm protective around Miley and she could smell the wonderful scent of the brunette's shampoo. _Oh, I could get used to this._ The blonde though before falling asleep.

Miley couldn't do anything but lay down beside her friend, not that she minded. They had slept on the same bed several times before and in a way Miley liked and those times happened because she felt safe with Lilly, she trusted her blonde friend more than anyone. With the soothing breath and the feeling of safety, Miley soon fell asleep.

It has passed almost two hours when the girls heard a knocking on the door. "Lilly, Matt's mom is here, I'm going, bye!!!!!" Lilly's brother yelled through the door. Lilly slowly opened her eyes, a little disoriented "What…?" then she looked around her room and saw that she wasn't alone, and that she was actually hugging Miley, Lilly gave a big dreamy smile. Miley also woke up and because she was with her back to her friend, the brunette didn't discovered the look on Lilly's face and the first thing she saw was the alarm clock that showed in big green numbers that it was already 6.40 a.m.

"OH MY GOD, LILLY!!!!!! WE´RE GOING TO BE LATE!" Miley yelled while she tried to jump from bed, but because Lilly was still holding her, both girls fell out of the bed in a tangle of sheets and legs.

"Ouch, Miles. We could have broken something with that move of yours." Lilly said while she rubbed her head.

"We don't have time for this! We're going to be late! It's already 6.45!" Miley said helping her friend to get up.

"Oh, shit! Oops, sorry! I'll be right back!" Lilly said and ran to the bathroom.

"Hurry up!" the brunette replied and started to get her friend's clothes for the day. She didn't have much time to choose, so she got only a faded jeans, a pink long sleeved shirt and black short sleeved shirt that had written "Sk8r Girl" in the middle. In only ten minutes Lilly was back to her room already wearing her underwear and quickly put her clothes on, her black converses and a pink beanie hat, and got her backpack. Both girls hurried downstairs, not minding about breakfast and went outside, practically jumping inside Miley´s convertible.

"Go, go, go, Miley!" Lilly yelled at Miley´s ear.

"Ouch, Lilly!"

"Sorry, but go, we're going to be late" Lilly replied while Miley was driving a little faster than she would.

"And whose fault is it?" the brunette took her eyes from the road just a few seconds to glare at her best friend.

"Yours! And keep your eyes on the street, you crazy woman, I wanna be alive till the end of the day!"

"Lilly, don't scream! I'm trying to get us at school as fast as possible!"

"Oh, my god I'm going to die!" Lilly put her hands over her face when Miley did an abrupt turn.

"You're such a drama queen"

Finally they got at school, but they were really late. Miley parked her car, and she and Lilly got out of the car really fast and started to run, but because she was horrible in any kind of sport, the brunette was being left behind by Lilly. When the blonde girl realized that she was running alone, she turned her body, still running and saw Miley struggling g to catch her. Lilly shook her and went to her friend, catching her in bridal style.

"Lilly!" Miley said surprised and afraid that she would fall, wrapped her arms around the other girl's neck.

"If you had kept at that pace you would never arrive on time to the last class." The blonde said while she hurried through the halls.

"You try to run with sandals" Miley defended herself.

"Don't blame the sandals, turtle girl" she said with a smug smile and received a slap on the shoulder.

"Shut up and run!"

Lilly finally saw their classroom, but when she was going to open the door, she tripped on her own foot and lost her balance, send them trough the door. Both girls groaned when they hit the floor, but didn't have much time to complain because when their sight focused again, they came face to face with their teacher looking down at them with a frown.

"It's nice to have both of you ladies to join us, but you got detention for being late and crating a havoc on my class!."

"But…" Miley tried to protest but was interrupted.

"Take your sits. NOW!" both girls jumped and not saying anything took their sit.

Lilly tried to get Miley attention but Miley was a little mad at her "Come on, Miley" she turned around a little and whispered, but she didn't have the time to get a answer because the teacher was looking at her so she had to be quiet and still for the rest of the class. When the bell rang, Lilly grabbed Miley´s hand and pulled her out of the classroom with Oliver behind them.

"Oh, nice entrance!" he said, but then he hided himself behind an other student when both girl glared at him.

"Come on, Miles, you can't stay mad at me the whole day" Lilly pleaded and then gave a half smile.

"We got detention, on our first day. And now Mr. Anderson will be on our back the rest of the year. And do I need to remind you that it's our senior year…" Miley said and then she pouted.

"Sorry that I made us oversleep, but you had to agree it was a fun start of the year. So pretty please, forgive me. You can't be mad at your best friend in the whole word" she said dramatically and gave a puppy pout as she fake a tear.

"Stop that, Lils! I'm not mad, but you owe me a big time!" the brunette smiled and then laughed when her friend squealed and gave her a big embrace.

After both girls separated, the three friends went to their next class, but someone ran into Miley, making her drop a book that she was carrying. Miley was going to kneel to get it, but the person reached first and when she looked up, the brunette saw a beautiful pair of green eyes and a smile to kill for. In front of her was Jason Spencer, the most handsome guy and the best basketball player of Seaview High School, with six foot tall and sandy blonde hair.

"Here, Mily" he smiled smugly and winked, flirting with her.

"Thanks Jason…." Miley took her book back and sighted dreamily after Jason was gone "He knows my name…"

"He called you Mily!" Lilly snapped with a frown.

"He just forget an 'e'…." the other girl replied not noting the tone of her friend voice.

Before Lilly could say something else, Oliver, that knew why Lilly was reacting like that, interrupted her "Ok, let's forget about the guy and let's go to class, or you're going to be late again" pushing both girls in the direction of their next class.

At the time of lunch, Miley was normal again and with her friends where heading to the cafeteria to have lunch.

"I'm starving! I could eat three big Mac right now!" Lilly said as she rubbed her stomach and if it was a clue it growled making her two friends laugh.

"Lil, you always eat three Big Macs, even if you're not starving."

"You make me look like I´m a pig Oliver…"

"Well, when you eat….Ouch! Lilly!" the boy complaint when he received a punch on the shoulder.

"Come on you both stop behaving like children. I need to go to the bathroom, I meet you there" Miley said and went at the opposite direction of the cafeteria.

"So what was that show in the morning?" Oliver asked.

"I´ll tell while we eat, come on"

The two friends arrived at the cafeteria and sat at a table in the end of the room to have some privacy.

"So…."

"I slept with Miley" Lilly said suddenly.

"WHAT!!!!!!" Oliver yelled dragging attention to both of them.

"Shhh, Oliver!" she slap the back of his head.

"Sorry, but you slept with her? You´re both together now, but…"

"What? No, you doughnut!!!!!!" Lilly realized what Oliver was implying and blushed a deep shade of red "Not like that! Just on the same bed, this morning, she woke me up two hours early, so I went back to sleep and I dragged her with me, that's all. So we both overslept and were late."

"Next time explain yourself better! What could I think when you said, _I slept with Miley_, when you're so in love with her!"

"I´m not so in love with her" Lilly denied stubbornly.

"Oh, yes you are. You almost drool everytime she cross her legs today" he teased.

"Oh, but did you see what she´s wearing? That shorts show her long legs perfectly and I can help not look, they´re beautiful." Lilly said dreamily.

"You´re so in love with her" he grinned.

"Ok, ok, I am!"

"And why were you carrying her this morning?"

"Ok, I told you we were late, so we were running to get to the class, but you know that sports it´s not with Miley, so I caught her in my arms and carried her. God Oliver it was amazing to have her in my arms twice, it was different from the time that we hug, it felt more intimate."

"You should tell her, Lils. The worst thing that could happen is she saying that she just like you as a friend."

"No, Oliver I could lose her friendship, she would freak out and I wouldn´t have her neither as a girlfriend nor as a friend. I´m so screwed" she groaned and leaned her head on the table.

"Miley wouldn´t do that I think that…" but he stopped talking when he saw Miley coming in their direction with a big smile.

Lilly lifted her head a little and turned around to see what Oliver was looking at. Her heart melted once again when she saw that radiant smile on Miley face and she could help but smile too.

"What´s the matter Smiley Miley?" the blonde asked.

"Jason Spencer asked me out!" she squealed.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I can´t believed that I´ve already wrote the second chapter! I wanna thanks all the reviewers!

I hope you enjoy this chapter. I didn´t like it so much, I had some write block...

* * *

"Jason Spencer asked me out!" she squealed.

"HE WHAT?????" Lilly screamed with a shocked look on her face.

"What the hell, Lil. You want make me deaf or what?" Miley asked and then got a whispered ´sorry´ from her blonde friend "So, I was saying…" but before she could explain, Amber and Ashley interrupted her.

"Oh, what we have here? The Three Stooge" Amber said with malice.

"We've heard that you got detention on the first day. It must be awful to be you two, the dorky and the dorkier" Ashley said and then both girls "Ohhh, tssssss" and then walked away laughing.

The three friends just watched they go and the looked at each other.

"Don't they got tired of that?" Oliver asked.

"Well, at least I'm not the dorkier" Lilly replied, happy that the Jason situation was forgotten for know.

"Hey, I´m not the one that ran out her house wearing he pajamas 5 in the morning!" Miley teased.

"It was your fault!" the blonde protested.

"Man, I wanted to be there too see" Oliver laughed with Miley as Lilly pouted "Oh, and Lilly told me that you two slept to…AHHHHHHHHHH" the boy didn´t finished his sentence because Lilly punched him hard on the shoulder, making him fall from his chair.

"Come on, Miley we have P.E now" the blonde grabbed her friend's hand and pulled her toward the gym leaving Oliver groaning dramatically on the floor.

"Hummm, I think you got him good this time, Lilly"

"Oh he'll survive. Besides, he had to get used to the big blows of life" she grinned, making Miley laugh.

When they got at the gym, Lilly and Miley went to change into their yellow and blue uniforms. Both was still laughing because of Oliver and the blonde didn't notice that Miley was starting to lift her black tank top until she is only in her white lace bra and jeans shorts. Lilly held her breath while blushing a deep red. She quickly turned around, trying to hide her flustered face. Sure, she had saw Miley wearing less than that, but neither the other times she had hold her friend in a so intimate way as today morning.

Slowly she started to change herself, trying to take her mind off the beautiful image of the brunette changing. _Ok, Truscott, think about bad stuff, bad stuff… Oliver in his underwear_. Lilly though and then made a gagging sound.

"Geez, Lilly I'm so ugly that you have to turn your body from me and then make that sound?" Miley said teasingly.

Lilly turned around quickly and because she was puting her shorts, lost her balance and tripped on the bench next her, falling with a loud tud on her stomach.

"Lilly! Are you ok?" Miley rushed beside Lilly with a concerned look on her face.

The blonde only groaned and with the help of Miley, she turned on her back. The moment that she felt, she wasn't wearing her shirt, so there was a huge red mark on her stomach. Miley took her arms and helped her friend up, sitting her on the bench while Lilly rubbed her flat abdomen and pouted a little.

"You're so absent minded today, Lil." Miley gave a small chuckle and then took Lilly´s hand that was rubbing her stomach "Here, let me see" she said softly and ran her fingers gently over Lilly´s sore skin.

The other girl moaned a little when she felt those wonderful and warm fingers on her body. It was heaven and hell for her and seeing that she couldn't take it any more, the skater pulled her body back from Miley´s touch.

"Did I hurt you?" the singer asked misunderstanding her best friend's reaction.

"It hurt just a little. I´ll be fine. Now come on!" Lilly explained nervously while she put the rest of her uniform and hurried out of the change room.

Miley frowned, but then shrugged just thinking Lilley was being her weird self. She left to the gym and saw that the teacher was already there. The brunette jogged till she was close enough to hear what she was saying.

"We´ll be playing soccer today, first the girls and then the boys. Lilly and Amanda will be the captains".

Lilly approach Miley and whispered "Ok, I´ll pick you first, but don´t bet on my hair again" Miley gave an innocent smile and nodded her head.

With the teams formed, the captains decided who gets the ball first with Lilly winning.

She put the ball in the middle of the court and when she looked forward she saw that the goal keeper of the other team was Amber and she didn´t look happy about it. Lilly looked back at Miley and both smiled evilly. The teacher whistled and the blonde kicked the ball straight to the goal. Amber shrieked and got out the way of the ball.

"Goal!!!!!" Lilly cried and gave a grinning Miley a high five.

The rest of the game continued almost the same way, with Lilly playing her best and everytime she was near the goal, she would kick as hard as she could. At the end of the game, Lilly and Miley´s team had won 5-1. Three of the five goals it was from Lilly.

"Lillian, why you never considered entering our soccer team? You've amazing skills" the teacher approached the blonde.

"I do a lot of things, don´t know if I have the time" she shrugged.

"Well, the try out will be next week, give a thought" then she walked away to see if Amber was ok, one of Lilly kicks had got her in the middle of her face.

"Nice game Lilly!" Miley smiled at her friend.

"Yeah! But it was an accident what happened with Amber."

"Yeah, I know" the brunette said with malice.

"It's true, It's not my fault that she didn't moved way that time!" the blonde laughed a little.

"Well, but it was nice! Hoped that it didn't damage her brain more."

"Oh, Miley you're a bad girl"

"Bad Girls have more fun. Now let's get a shower!" Miley smirked and headed to the showers.

"Oh, she wants to kill me" Lilly murmured with a small smile.

* * *

After surviving a shower and the rest of the classes, Lilly was at her locker waiting for Miley that had Music class, instead of Art like Lilly. She was with her back against the lockers and a leg up, watching the others students. At the end of the hall there was Jason Spencer joking around with his friends. She had a bad feeling about him. Well, she had a bad feeling about all the guys that approached or flirted with Miley. The blonde shook her head to clear her thoughts. Maybe Jason could be different and she should be happy for Miley. Oh, who was she trying to fool. No one would be good for Miley, except her; well in her mind this was true. She watched the basketball star go way with a frown on her face.

"You can say with a frown forever on her face, you know" Lilly hard a husky voice right on her ear, she jumped and looked to the side to see Miley grinning at her. The blonde stuck her tongue receiving a giggle from Miley.

"So ready for our detention?" Lilly asked and then silent thanked God that Miley hadn't seen Jason or she would go back to the early conversation about their date.

"Oh, this suck" Miley groaned and pouted. "And didn´t you have to work today?

"It's not that bad, we'll only sit and do nothing for two hours. I called my boss already, I´ll have to do full time Saturday" Lilly pulled the other girl and gave a half smile. And nothing was what they did during the two hours that they stayed sit on the classroom. Of course, they tried to pass notes, but the teacher responsible didn´t let it happen.

* * *

They finally got out of the school and headed to Miley´s black convertible after a boring detention.

"I love your car!" Lilly exclaimed while sitting on the passenger seat "It's so shiny, so new, with leather's seats. Why my father didn't get me one of this on my 16th birthday? No, the only thing I got was his really really really old 1969 Camaro with dirty fur dice" Lilly pouted and Miley laughed "Don't laugh! My father had crashed that car so much when he was younger that when he brought it from his house, it was necessary to hoist the car! It doesn't have a motor! So, I had to take a part time job as a lifeguard to fix the Camaro, but I don't earn much, so who knows when I'll drive it, maybe never. My father only gives me gifts that are useless, like a bank account that I can't use and a car that I can't drive" Lilly said all of this really fast and dramatically.

"It's not so bad. You told me that you almost have all the money to get the car fixed, and I though you enjoyed your job." Miley laughed while driving.

"Oh, I really loved it, I got to work on the beach and I feel like in part of Baywatch. Bu that beside the point!" she protested.

"And what the point?" Miley asked, turning only a little to look at her friend.

"The point is that I have a really cool car, if I could get it fixed, and I can drive. I asked my mom to lend me the money, but she said that I have to earn my own money to appreciate more the things I have. You're, so lucky Miley! You have an awesome black convertible, you're beautiful, you can sing, you're Hannah Montana and you're tall!" Lilly pouted.

"You're so silly, Lilly!" Miley giggled "And don't be upset, I can give you a ride anytime you want" Miley smirked. The pout on Lilly´s face faded way to give place to a big smile.

"So, are you going to try out for the soccer team?" Miley changed the conversation.

"I don't think so. I'm so busy working and let's not forget that I have a skate competition two Sunday from now and if I go well I'll go to the next level, so I have to practice a lot! You're gonna be there, won't you?"

"Count on me! I wouldn't miss it, I wanna see my friend kick some asses!" both girls laughed and then Miley suddenly turned to look at Lilly "OH!!!! I forgot to tell you about Jason!"

"Yes, you did." Lilly tried to sound cheerful "So, he asked you out?"

"Well, not in these words. But he said that he would call me one of theses days to see if we could do something together. Jason Spencer wants to spend time with me!" the girl squealed.

"Just… just don't get your hopes up, Miles" the blonde said, trying to make the pain go way.

"Why?" Miley asked confused.

"Well… you know, maybe something comes up and he can't call you… I.. I just don't wanna you to be disappointed"

Miley parked her car in front of Lilly´s house and then gently squeezed the blonde's hand "Thanks Lilly" she gave a warm smile.

"It´s ok… I got go. See you tomorrow" Lilly replied with a little smile and got out of the car.

She got inside her house and saw her little brother watching TV while eating a huge bowl of ice cream.

"Shouldn´t you be doing homework?"

"Shouldn´t you be working?"

"Not today…"

"Me too, not today" David grinned.

"Yeah, mom will be really happy when she got home" she grinned and went upstairs.

Lilly entered her room and fell on the bed, face down. She hugged her pillow and breathed, there was still Miley´s scent on it. She inhaled more deeply and sighted. She could smell her friend everywhere on her bed. The blonde turned around and looked around her room, spotting her telephone under a pile of clothes. Lilly got up, took the phone and called the only person she could talk openly, beside Miley.

"Smokin´ Oken at your service, what can I do for you babe?" Oliver answered the phone with a cool voice, or what he thought.

"Oliver…"

"Oh, it´s only you…" he dais deadpanned.

"I feel so loved now" she replied sarcastically.

"So, Lil. What's up? How was detention with your girl?" he teased.

"Boring, and she is not my girl!"

"She could be, if you told her"

"She couldn't, because she's going out with Jason!" Lilly voice dripped with venom.

"So, it's official?"

"No, not yet. When we were driving home she remembered to tell me about him. Apparently he just told her he would call someday, not more"

"Well, maybe she's not that interesting in him, after all she forgot all about him until the end of school"

"She was all smiles! All beautiful smiles that light up my day. And she was so excited. Do you know that when she´s really happy, she speaks with more accent and it´s so sexy… her voice all husky and…" Lilly said dreamily and Oliver laughed

"You got it bad"

"I know…. " Lilly was going to say something else, but she heard her mother saying she was home and telling her to help with something downstairs "I gotta go, Oliver"

"Ok, are we still going to the skate park Wednesday night?"

"Sure. Bye!!!!!" she yelled on the phone just to annoy him.

"Ouch, Lilly! Bye"

* * *

It was already Wednesday night. Miley was at a Hannah Montana concert on New York, leaving only Lilly, that couldn't go with her, and Oliver to hang out together. Both friends was sitting on their skate, breathing hard.

"Wow, you're getting better and better, Lilly! You sure are going to win the competition!"

"I know!" she replied smugly "And you're still slow! I so kicked your ass!"

"You know how to praise a person" Oliver said pretending he was offended "So, about Lilly, Miley, Jason love triangle… did he call her?"

"No, she tried to be nonchalant about that, but I knew she was a little sad. I almost called him and made him call her" Lilly stood up and started to do some basic tricks with her skate "Oliver, I've been think that if he don't call her… I'll I'll tell her! I can't take it anymore, Ollie."

"Finally! And even if she don't feel the same way, she'll still be your friend. And we can go hunting chicks!"

"You doughnut" Lilly laughed a little, he could be a dork, but he always made her feel better. And Oliver was right; Miley would still be her friend "Thanks, Oliver!" then her cell phone rang. Lilly pulled out of her back pocket, still doing some tricks and when she took the call she received a "LILLY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" from the other side of the line. She was in the middle of a kickflip and missed her foot to get the balance, and fell on the floor, scrapping her elbow a little.

"Lilly, are you ok?" Miley asked from the other side of the line.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Stop laughing Oliver" And then she punched him. _Oh my God, I'm always falling for her; literally_ Lilly thought and sat up on the floor. She could hear a lot of noise on the phone and she deduced that Miley was still at the concert "So, do I have the right to know why you scared me to death?" she heard Miley giggling.

"Jason just called me now! He asked me if we could go surfing Saturday afternoon. Of course I said yes!" Miley screamed to be heard through all the noise.

Lilly looked with wide eyes to Oliver and she was a little pale, so he could guess what they were talking about "But… you don´t know how to surf!"

"I know, and that´s perfect. He´ll teach me! We´ll be awesome. I got go Lil, the show must continue! Bye!"

"Bye.." Lilly murmured. She looked down, her golden hair hiding her face.

"Lil…are you ok?" Oliver approached her and put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Yes… I think" she sighted and looked at him with a sad face "I was going to tell her, I really was going to tell her…but, I'm only the best friend, I'll always be. First Jake Ryan and now Jason Spencer….how can I compete with them" she rubbed her hand over her face and sighted one more time.

"Well, it seems she likes blonde people with blue or green eyes, you're still have a chance, and I must say you're a lot of hotter than them" Oliver tried to light up the mood and he get a small chuckle from his best friend.

"Yes, but you're forgetting something, I don't have a pen…." She didn't get to finish because Oliver had put his hand over her mouth.

"Oh, please don't finish this sentence! EWWWW" he removed quickly his hand from her mouth when she licked his palm.

"Thanks again Oliver!" she smiled halfhearted and hugged him "Now, let´s get out of here" both started to go back to the park lot in the direction of Oliver´s car.

"Ah, man. I´m the only seventeen person without a car! This sucks" Lilly complained.

"You have a car, you just can´t drive it" Oliver grinned.

"You know, one day you´ll wake up and your car won´t be there anymore" she said evilly, making Oliver gulp.

"No, Smokin´car non!" he said dramatically embracing the front of his car.

"You´re such a dork, giving names to a car" she laughed feeling a little better.

"The ladies love it!"

"Yeah, your mother and grandmother"

"Oh, party pooper!" then they got in the car and Oliver drove away.

* * *

The week passed really quickly for Lilly´s taste and she had to pretend she was ok with Miley rambling on and on about her date. Sometimes the blonde would drift from the conversation and only smile and nod on the rights parts. Finally Saturday arrived and Lilly woke up on a bad mood. Jason could have chosen any day for his date with Miley, but no, it had to be when she had to work all day. Now, she had to stay the afternoon on the beach and watch her friend and the star of the school having fun and being all lovey-dovey. She got out bed cursing under her breath and took a quickly shower, and then put her red bathing suit. She went upstairs and ate a quick, but big breakfast, not in the mood to talk with her mother she left right after.

Lilly got on the beach a little earlier than she would. Her co-workers looked surprised to see the always happy and giddy Lilly with a scowl on her face. Lindsey, one of the lifeguards, approached the blonde to ask what was the matter, but she received a glare from her. After that the others lifeguards decided to leave her alone.

The morning passed without an incident and Lilly was calmer, and she was even smiling and joking around. She just had lunch and was resting a little until she had to go back to her lifeguard tower when Lindsey approached her again.

"Hey, Lilly!"

"Hey, Lin, sorry about this morning."

"It's ok, we all have our bad day" the redhead smiled a little "Wanna talk about it?"

"Just woke up with the wrong foot, that's all. And I have a lot of stuffs on my mind, but nothing serious." Lilly smiled back.

"Like the skate competition? Don't worry you'll do great, I saw how you skate and no one can compares to you" the beautiful girl replied charmingly.

"Huh? Oh, yes, the competition…. Thanks" Lilly said a little confused, was Lindsey flirting with her? Why doesn't she flirt back? After all the other girl was beautiful, funny and sweet, only one year older than her. Maybe just maybe she would help her forget about Miley now that her friend was into Jason. No, it was impossible to forget Miley and wouldn't be fait with the redhead to be used as a rebound. Lilly shook her had and got up. "I need to go back, thank" she smiled, but was stopped by a hand on her wrist.

"If you wanna to talk, I'm here" Lindsey said warmly. Lilly smiled again and took of to her tower.

While she was walking she heard someone call her name. The blonde turned a little and saw a dark haired guy running to her.

"Hey, Oliver. Shouldn't you be at Rico´s? He'll make your life a hell if you're not there"

"I'm on my lunch break" the boy replied. When Jackson went to college, Oliver took his place at Rico´s. They walked on silence for a while and when they got at Lilly´s tower he asked "So, how are you?"

"I'm better now….it's just a little harder than before. After I had some hope that maybe we could be together, but now that she has a boyfriend in potential I think I'll never have a chance"

"Tell her, Lilly. You're going to tell her"

"That´s was before!"

"I still think you should tell Miley"

"Tell me what?" a husky voice said behind them, making both friends froze "So, tell me what?" Miley asked again with a smile on her face.

"Tell you that I´m really happy for you and that I hope that everything goes right on your date today" Lilly turned around really quick and put her hands on Miley´s shoulder. _What did I said?_

Oliver just looked with his mouth wide open, then he recovered a little and glanced at Lilly, who looked away. He cleared his throat and the asked "So where is the lucky guy?"

"Oh, he´s over there with some of his friends" the brunette pointed to the beach.

"He brought his friends?" Lilly asked perplexed.

"Well, yeah, but I don't mind much…. I'll get to know them, and maybe I´ll even find you a date Lilly, he has a lot of cute friends. We could do a double date!" Miley said excited "Oh, I better go! Bye!" she waved and walked to Jason, that was checking her out with a perv look.

"Did you see he looking at her, he's such a perv!" Lilly said angrily.

"You was looking at her too" Oliver pointed out to her.

"But, I was discreet! And that's beside the point! I have to keep a extra eyes on them!" Lilly climbed the stairs of her tower.

"Well, I´m going, good lucky Lilly"

"Bye" she said without taking her eyes from Miley that was laughing about something Jason said. She frowned, but then smiled a little. Miley sure was beautiful, but with a nice black bikini, wearing sunglasses, her natural curly hair being blown by the breeze and a big smile on her face she looked like a goddess.

Finally both entered the ocean. Jason carrying two boards and when they had the waters on their bellies, he gave his board to Miley. They got up on the boards and started to swim a little deeper. Miley and Jason stopped, and at on the boards. Lilly got her binoculars to watch them. Obviously they were flirting and when a wave would come, Jason would get to close to Miley, almost lean over her to help her to surf. When Miley would return to his said, they laughed and he would whisper something on her ear that would make the brunette laugh.

This happen for about twenty minutes. Jason was now leaning over Miley that was laid down on the board, but was with her head turned to look at him. Jason was getting to close to Miley that didn't seem to mind.

And then Lilly saw something that made her frown.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry for the late update, but I hurt my fingers while playing football at my Karate practice. I´m the only girl there!!!!!!!

I want to thanks all reviewers and my readers!

**E. Osment is super hot:** I´m planning on to write my profile in English, so you and all English speakers could read. And it´s not Spanish, it´s Portuguese .

**xTexasgalx:** My grandma also think I have comedy potential and she tell my parents that they spent a lot of money with me and college for nothing, because I should be doing comedy instead. I think she see me as a clown.

AHH!!! I finished college!!!!!!! After 5 years and two major I´m free!!!!!!!

Now for all that were curious to know what Lilly saw….. Here comes the Chapter 3!

* * *

And then Lilly saw something that made her frown. 

The sea was a little more restless than before, some swimmers was already getting out from the water afraid of the huge waves that they knew would come and the danger because the surfer would go crazy. Jason didn't realize it too preoccupied with being closer and closer with Miley. Then he looked back over his shoulder and saw that a big wave was coming and turned to look at Miley again. He smiled and said something that made Miley scary.

Lilly frowned more, _was he that stupid to make Miley surf a huge wave as that one?_ She thought and then felt her heart stop beating when saw Jason edged away with a big grin from a scary Miley. Lilly stood up and gripped hard the railway of her tower. Everything happened to fast. The wave reached Miley and the brunette tried to swim and stood up on the board, but as soon as this happened Miley lost her balance and fell and then the huge wave crashed on top of her.

"MILEY!!!!" the blonde girl screamed and jumped really fast from her tower while grabbing the rescue buoy. She ran as fast as she could, but she felt that it wasn't enough and that everything was in slow motion. Lilly´s eyes were fixed at the spot where Miley had fallen, but she didn't see anything except Jason that was with his eyes wide open and obviously in shock.

When she was near the shore, Lilly felt an incredible pain in her heart when a broke board appeared floating, but no there was no Miley in sight. The blonde prayed and jumped in the water, going deep. Under the water Lilly stayed with eyes opened searching for her friend, but it was quite impossible, the sea was still restless and it made her vision blurred The blonde broke the surface, took a deep breath and dived again. It has passed about seven minutes and Lilly still hadn't found her friends, but she would not give up, if she had to stay the entire night, so let it be!

Another minute had passed and Lilly was cursing underwater, making bubbles leave her mouth, when she saw something a little far way, immediately she knew it was her love. She felt as her heart had stopped beating for a second and then started beating so fast, that she could hear it even underwater. The girl swam with all she had until she was near the person and gently took Miley in her arms, bringing her to the surface. Carefully, Lilly held an inconscious Miley across the shoulders while she swam back to the shore, all the way making sure that her friend didn´t get more hurt.

When she felt that she could stand up, the lifeguard caught the runette into her arms, carrying her bridal style till they were out of the water. The blonde girl then kneeled and put Miley laid down on the sand, yelling for the curious to back off. She looked down at Miley and that was when she really saw how pale Miley was and that she had a cut in her forehead, but she held her tears, it was not the time to break down, Miley needed her. With to fingers she felt her friend´s pulse, but didn´t find any, so gently she titled the brunette head a little and touched Miley´s lips with hers, proceeding with CPR. She would breathe into her friend´s mouth and than start a massage while some others lifeguards brougth some kit aid and a CPR mask, but that wasn´t necessary because Miley took a deep breath and started to cough water.

Lilly closed her eyes relieved and then helped the shaking brunette sat up. She kept holding Miley, brushing her hands up and down the other girl´s arms to make her warm, and whispering soothing things into her ear. For her displeasure some lifeguards was trying to take the brunette from her, and she was fighting it.

"Lilly, it's ok… we'll take care of her. And you have to get back to work" Mike, a black lifeguard told her while he tried gently to take Miley.

"No, no… I'll take care of her…." Lilly whispered and held Miley tighter. But then she felt a soft and a little cold hand on her cheek, caressing it. "Miley…." Lilly looked down at the shivering girl with concern.

"It´s…ok, Lil." Miley replied with a hoarse and tired voice, looking very sleppy.

"Are you sure?" Lilly asked not wanting to let go her friend and receveid just a nod. The defeated blonde released Miley and watched her co-workers take the other girl way.

"Well, I better go with them" said a deep voice that made Lilly´s blood boil.

"What were you thinking, you idiot? Oh, wait! You weren´t thinking at all!" Lilly stood up and approached Jason with an angry look on her face.

"Wow, wow, calm down!" he raised his hand "I didn´t know that could happen, ok? So chill out!" he gave her a winner smile trying to sooth her.

"Chill out? Chill out?" now Lilly was really pissed off "How couldn´t you know? It was a huge wave and Miley had never surfed in all her life, do the MATH!" she yelled into his face, not minding that Jason was a lot of taller than her and he could crush her "She could have died! If I wasn´t here or other lifeguard, she would have died, because some jerk thought it would be great to let a beginner surf a wave as big as his head!" the blonde girl´s face was all red and her breath was hard and quick. She was almost attacking the guy, when she felt someone hold her arms.

"Come on, Lilly. Don't do anything you're gonna regret" Lindsey said behind Lilly.

"Oh, I won't regret it, believe me" she said through her teeth glaring at Jason who didn't look very interested in her.

"Don't, you'll only get in trouble. And you, go see the girl!" the redhead said to Jason. Then she started to pull Lilly till they were at the blonde's tower "Are you Ok?"

"Not really…." Lilly replied a little calmer now that Jason wasn't in front of her. She sat down and massaged her temples.

"Lils!!!!!" she looked up and saw Oliver running clumsy in her direction "I've heard what happened, is she ok?" the boy asked worried.

"She'll be... but if it wasn't for that idiot nothing of this would happen. Hey, Ollie are you done for today?"

"Yes, I'll go see her for you and make sure she's all right" Oliver said understanding what Lilly wanted.

"Thanks… I´ll go there as soon as I finished here" Lilly gave a small smile. That little talk with Oliver calmed her down.

"Do you wanna me stay with you?" Lindsey asked watching the blonde's friend go.

"No, it´s ok…. And I just need to stay alone for awhile…" Lilly said with a thankful small smile.

"Ok, but if you need me, I´m just a tower from you" Lindsey said softly and with a gentle hand she put Lilly´s hair behind her ear. Then the redhead lifeguard stood up and walked way, but she looked back once, just to see Lilly staring off into space.

* * *

The rest of the day passed without another accident, and Lilly was grateful for that, she didn't know if she would be able to rescue someone when all she could think about was Miley. She was now at the headquarters filling out a report about what happened early when Lindsey entered the room. 

"Feeling better?" she sat across Lilly and opened a bottle of water.

"Yeah, thanks. Hey, I´m almost finishing here, could you give me a ride? I mean if it´s not too much" the blonde looked up from the paper she was filling out and you could see that she was feeling embarrassed.

"No, problem. Let me take my things and we're off."

Ten minutes later, both girls were outside, entering Lindsey's car. Lilly gave her friend Miley´s address and they drove in silence for while.

"So… this girl is the famous Miley?" the redhead asked turning just a little to look at Lilly.

"Yeah, that´s her…" Lilly turned her head, taking her eyes from the sunset and smiled warmly. She had talked about Miley countless times before to her co-workers, not that she was the love of her life, just how she was her best friend and their hilarious adventures together.

"She looks like a nice girl…"

"Oh! She is! She more than nice! She is an awesome friend, I would do anything for her… she is… she is… perfect" Lilly whispered the last part.

"Only a friend?" Lindsey said with curiosity, a small smile on her lips.

"Su-sure!!!! What more could we be? Friends, only friends, best friends….." the blonde said all too quickly "Oh, look that's her house" Lilly practically screamed while point to a big house.

"Calm down, Lilly!" Lindsey was now laughing because of her friend's little outburst "I was only messing with your head. You know you're really cute when you're flustered."

"…." Lilly mumbled something inaudible while looking down, her face a deep red and she was playing with her fingers.

"Here we are…." Lindsey said, deciding not to tease the blonde anymore.

"Thanks, Lin….See you later" Lilly still blushing gave her friend a hug and got out of the car. She watched till the other girl had drove away to enter the Stewarts´house. Inside, she found Mr. Stewart in the kitchen making some hot coco.

"Hey, Mr.S" she said softly, not wanting to scare him, like she would probably do in other circumstances.

"Hey, Lilly" he turned around and smiled, but he looked tired and worried.

"I came to see Miley, how is she?"

"I think she's ok now. But when the lifeguards brought her here, she was scared and really tired. She's been sleeping since then. Miley woke up a little when Oliver passed by, but only for ten minutes" he said concerned.

"Oh… maybe I should come another time…." Lilly was already turning, when Robbie Ray put his hand on her shoulder.

"It's ok, Lilly. I´m sure Miley will love that you came. And I was going upstairs to take some hot coco to her."

"Oh, I can do that" she smiled thankful that she could stay. The blonde was going to take the cups, she felt Robbie Ray hug her tight.

"Thanks Lilly, for saving my little girl. The lifeguards only said she had suffered an accident while surfing, but Oliver told me you were the one that saved her" he said with so much emotion into his voice, that Lilly felt tears in her eyes.

"You don't have to thank me, Mr. S. There was no way that I would let something happen to Miley, she's too important to me" she said with a little smile on her face.

"You're a wonderful kid, Lilly. A little weird sometimes, but wonderful" he said and kissed her head, letting her go.

"Thanks, I think…" she laughed a little and took the two cups of hot coco that Robbie Ray was giving her.

Lilly went upstairs and slowly opened Miley´s room. She entered and saw that the brunette was still sleeping, but she had a frown like she was having a nightmare. The skater put the cups on the nightstand lighting up the lamp beside it and sat on the bed, caressing Miley´s cheek with the back of her fingers. The touch made the frown disappear from Miley´s face and she smiled a little, opening her eyes slowly.

"Hey, sorry that I woke you up" Lilly whispered, brushing Miley´s cheek one more time before she took her hand away.

"It´s ok… "Miley smiled still feeling a little tired.

"So, how are feeling?"

"Not so tired anymore, but I have a headache"

"You must have hit your head on the board" Lilly said at looked closer at the cut on her friend's forehead. You'll have to redress it before you go to bed… again" the blonde looked down at Miley and smiled softly "But I had something that will make you feel better. Your father made some hot coco"

"Yummy" Miley said and both girls laughed. Lilly helped Miley sat up against the headboard, putting some pillow to make her comfortable and gave her one cup. Both girls drank a little, and Miley closed her eyes with a pleasure look.

"Feeling better?"

"Much better" she said still with her eyes opened and when she opened them, she laughed.

"What?" Lilly asked, but smiled too. Her friends laugh was contagious.

"You have a mustache…" Miley said because there was a big mark of chocolate on Lilly´s upper lip.

"Oops…." Lilly grinned, not feeling very embarrassed and she was going to clean her mouth when Miley passed her thumb over her upper lip, doing it for her. Lilly held her breath and was thankful that the room was dark, except for the lamp on the nightstand. The blonde looked away for a moment, trying to calm down and when she looked again at her friend, she saw that she was looking her with curious eyes.

"I'm glad that you're ok…" Lilly said trying to take Miley´s attention from her reaction.

"Thanks to you" the brunette squeezed the blonde's hand.

"I should have been faster. I saw that wave coming, if I had just…." Lilly said with sad voice and looked down, but then she became angry "That stupid Jason, how could he do something like that with you!"

"It's neither your fault nor his. It just happened….." Miley said trying to calm down her friend.

"But….." she couldn't finish because Miley interrupted her.

"Lil, both of you couldn't know that would happen. I'm just happy that you were there to save me…, let's forget about this… I don't want to see you upset, that's Lilly" the singer said serious, but softly.

"I'm just worried…." Lilly whispered, once again feeling the tears in her eyes, but she couldn't cry in front of Miley, that would only worry the brunette.

"I know…" and then Miley took both cups, putting them on the nightstand and hugged her best friend.

Lilly closed her eyes and hugged back, the feel of Miley´s body against her own was wonderful. She tightened her grip on her friend and enjoyed the moment, memorizing once more Miley´s scent, her touch, her soft skin.

"You smell like the sea…" Miley murmured still embracing her friend.

"Sorry, I came here as soon as my shift finished" Lilly said apologetically while she pulled away.

"I like it, it smell like Lilly" Miley gave a cute smile and Lilly chuckled.

"I better get going and you better rest" Lilly said while she stood up, but Miley grabbed her wrist stopping her.

"Could, could you sleepover? I don't want to stay alone tonight" Miley asked with a small voice.

"I'll ask my mom. And I need to pick some stuff too"

"Ok…"

"I'll see you later, bye"

"See ya…"

Lilly went downstairs and explained to Mr. Stewart that maybe she would sleepover, and then she went to her house. Arriving there she found her mother and little brother playing some game.

"Hey, Mom…. Hey, brat. Mom, can I sleep at Miley´s?"

"Oh, you don't want to spend some time with your old mom anymore, and here I was thinking that we all could get together and play some games…" Heather Truscott mocked sadness, she was a Drama Queen like her daughter.

"There was an accident and Miley don't want to be alone, please mom, can I go?" Lilly said with a serious voice and that stopped her mom from teasing her more.

"Oh, Lilly. Of course you can go…" but before she could ask what had happened exactly, Lilly was already going upstairs.

When the blonde finally reached her bedroom, she sat on her bed and finally broke down. She started to cry hard, she almost couldn't breathe, she even hadn't heard her mother enter the room. When she felt someone beside her, she immediately threw her arms around her mother and cried on her shoulder. Mrs. Truscott waited till her daughter had calmed down and asked what had happened. Lilly still sobbing told her everything.

"I.. I was so scared mom when I couldn't find her, I thought she had died, that she was gone forever. I felt as if I had failed her, Mom. She could have died!" and then she started to cry again.

"Oh, darling….you wouldn't have failed her….she would know that you would do the impossible to save her. And thank God you could save her. Miley has so much lucky to have a friend like you… I'm so proud of you Lillian, so proud" the woman hugged her daughter very tight and kissed her head "Now, take a nice warm shower and then I'll take you to Miley´s, ok?"

Lilly just nodded, rubbing her hands over eyes to make the tears stop falling. She stood up and went to the bathroom where she took a fast shower. When she was ready to go, her mother had already made her backpack with her things.

"Do you eat something?" Mrs. Truscott asked.

"Not really, I'm not hungry" she replied.

"That would be a first" she smiled "But make sure you eat something at the Stewart's"

"Ok, Mom" Lilly smiled a little for her mother's concern.

They made the trip to Miley´s house in silence and when they arrived at their destination, Lilly hugged her mother.

"Bye, mom"

"Bye, darling and don't forget, tomorrow after your job, your dad is going to pick you and your brother to pass the day with you"

"Ok, love you"

"Love you too"

Lilly waved to her mother and entered the house, not bothering to knock.

"Hey, Lilly wants a sandwich?" Robbie Ray asked while preparing one for him.

"Sure, if I don't eat, my Mom will come here and force me…"

"Sweet nibbles, that you be a first, you having to be forced to eat" Mr. Stewart joked, making Lilly smile.

After she ate, she went to Miley´s room and the brunette was sleeping again. Lilly quietly entered the room and changed into her pajamas and brushed her teeth. She fixed a bed on the floor and laid down. Lilly was so tired that soon she was sleeping.

In the middle of the night, Lilly felt something different from when she went to sleep. The blonde slowly opened her eyes and saw that Miley was sleeping on the floor with her, and more important they were really close.

She frowned thinking that her best friend had felt out bed, and she was going to get up and put Miley back on her bed, when the arms of the singer wrapped around her waist.

"Miley?"

"I got scared…. I dreamed I was drowning again…" Miley whispered and you could see she was a little afraid.

"Oh, Miley. Don't worry about it… I'll be here to protect you…" Lilly said lovingly, looking into Miley´s blue eyes.

"I know…" Miley whispered "I'm tired…"

"Then sleep" Lilly chuckled.

"I'll do that" the brunette giggled and closed her eyes once more, and in no time she was asleep.

Lilly stayed up looking at the beautiful girl beside her, with only some moon rays illuminating her face. Lilly sighed and with trembled fingers she brushed Miley´s lips really gently, and then she took her fingers away and touched her owns lips with them, thinking about when Miley´s lips was against her own early that day, when she was doing CPR on her friend. Early she really hadn't paid attention to this; she was more worried about the brunette's life. But now she could remember how soft they are, the wonderful taste, even if they were salt from sea. It was a wonderful feeling that she would never forget.

_Oh, Miley do you know what you do to me?_ Lilly though and smiled sadly, because she knew she was whipped. But then she looked at Miley sleeping face, it was so innocent and angelical. It was not her friend fault that Lilly had felt for her. The blonde took her fingers from her lips and wrapped her arm around the brunette´s shoulders, bringing the singer closer to her, and Lilly felt asleep promising that she would always be there for Miley, no matter what.

* * *

Oh, you all thought that Jason had kissed Miley! Gotcha! 

So what do you think about this chapter? Miley is torturing Lilly and she even doesn't know! In the next chapter do you want to see Lilly interacting with her father and let´s go to more Lilly being tortured?

Suggestions are welcome! I want to know what my readers would like to read. Reviews make me happy!


	4. Teardrops on my skateboard

**A/N: **Sorry, this chapter should be ready a week ago, but everytime I sat in front of the computer to write, someone just came and make me left. And this chapter is so big it took me some time to finish... 16 pages on my computer!

* * *

Both girls were sleeping peaceful, without a care in the world when suddenly a loud mess of drums and guitars could be heard from above them. 

"Ughhh, Lilly what's that?" Miley asked groggily while covering her head with the sheets.

"Mission Impossible Theme Heavy Metal version" Lilly groaned and reached up searching something on the nightstand.

"And why is it playing in my room?" her voice was a little muffled because of the sheets.

"It´s the alarm on my cell phone" the blonde replied while still searching for the phone.

"Couldn't it be a song that didn't make so much noise? Lilly stop that…" Miley whined.

"Ok, ok…I´m turning it off…" now Lilly was kneeled beside the nightstand to turn off her cell phone "Happy now?" the skater yawned a little and rubbed her eyes.

"Very. Next time chose a better song to wake you up" the brunette uncovered her head and looked with half opened eyes at Lilly "Like one of mine"

"I did that, felt asleep again. So I did like you say '_Make some noise'_. Actually it was my Mom that chose it; she says that is a mission impossible to wake me up in the morning…. Or any time of the day and night" Lilly frowned a little while she stoop up and started to gather her things, but then a smile reached her face when she heard Miley giggling.

"Hey, wait… where are you going?" Miley asked while she looked at Lilly still from her spot on the floor "It's Sunday and it's only…" she sat up a little and looked at the alarm clock "5 a.m…come back to bed….." she said with a deep voice from sleep.

Lilly that was putting her pants tripped and almost felt when she heard Miley. _Geez, Truscott, she only meant to sleep, you perv!_ The blonde thought and then breathed deeply before answer "Can´t, I have to work…" she zipped her jeans controlling herself to not jump into the makeshift bed on the floor "Now go back to your own bed so I can straighten up the makeshift bed"

Miley yawned and then got up slowly, trying to go to her bed, but she was so groggily that she practically crawled to her bed. Lilly helped her a little and when Miley was all comfortable, the blonde tucked her in. When the skater finished everything was already 5:30.

"I gotta go. You rest today, your body should still be tired from yesterday and take some aspirin if you have a headache" Lilly whispered while kneeling beside the bed.

"Are you going to pass here after work?" Miley whispered back and she turned a little to get a better look at Lilly, making some hair strand to fall on her face.

"I can't, I'll spend the day with my Dad" Lilly said and without thinking she gently put Miley´s hair behind her ear and stroked her cheek with the back of her fingers. _Her skin is so soft…and it seems she doesn't mind, what she will do if I kiss… Oh my God, Lilly, stop it!_ When she finally realized what she was doing she quickly took her hand from Miley´s face and looked away blushing "I.. I better go now, or I'll be late" she stood up and took her stuffs "Bye, Miley".

"Bye, Lilly" the brunette watched her friend walking out of her room and sighed a little disappointed that the blonde had left.

* * *

It was already Monday and Lilly had skated to school from her father's house. She was at her locker when Oliver came running with a big and stupid smile on his face. 

"What happened, Oliver? Did your mother make bunny shaped pancakes for you today?"

"It's not BUNNY! It's mouse shaped for your information… and yes she made! But that's not what got me this happy…" Lilly raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms over her chest "Ok, maybe a little! But that's beside the point" Oliver said frustrated and Lilly smirked "Can I tell you my news?" Oliver received a nod from his best friend "Guess who has a date for Saturday night?"

Lilly was really attempt to tease him more, it was really funny to see him flustered, but she decided to give the boy some peace for now "Hummm" she put her hand on her chin pretending she was thinking "You?"

"Yes! Me! Smoken´ Oken has a date!" he jumped up and down with a wide smile.

"So, who's the lucky girl?" Lilly asked while getting her books from inside her locker.

"Sarah!"

"What?" she was so surprised that she banged her head on the door of her locker "Ouch…. Oliver, do you remember when you both had to take care of some flour?" Oliver nodded "And do you remember that after both hadn't anything in common? And that the sparks was gone?"

"That was before Lilly, we were only children then, but now we both mature adult…."

"Yeah, she is, but you?" Lilly chuckled.

"Hey! Could you be happy for me?" Oliver pouted and that made Lilly laugh hard.

"Sorry, I was only joking. I'm happy for you. You deserve a nice girl" Lilly smiled softly and hugged Oliver.

"Thanks, Lil. And you also deserve a nice girl" he looked at her trying to tell her what he has been saying to her since she discovered she was in love with Miley.

"Don't ruin this happy moment, Oliver" she frowned and slammed the door of the locker.

"You said you were going to tell her" he hurried to walk by her side.

"That's was before Jason asked her out"

"Yeah, but after what happened Saturday. Now you're her hero! Or heroine! And I'm sure she lost interest in Jason, after all was his fault!"

"She doesn't think it was his fault! Which it means I don´t have a chance with her!"

"Come on, Lilly. She dated Jackson and Rico, if they could why don´t you?" Oliver tried to make things better.

"Do you really listen to what comes out of your mouth? Lilly said deadpanned.

"Ok, it was really bad examples"

"Really? And where is Miley anyway?" Lilly said while looking around the hall, so she could find her friend and atop the conversation.

"I haven´t see her… uh oh!" Oliver had his eyes wide opened and a surprised look on his face.

"What?" Lilly asked and was going to turn her head in the direction that the boy was looking, but Oliver took her arms and turned her around.

"Nothing, nothing, let's search in here!" he laughed nervously.

"Oliver! This is the boy bathroom! I don't think she would be ….." and then Lilly turned around and was able to look at what got her best friend so restless "…there…." She dropped her books.

In front of her it was Miley and Jason kissing. It wasn't a really make out fest, but enough to make Miley dizzy and oblivious to everything around her. Lilly felt her eyes sting and an incredible pain in her chest. It was like someone had put his hand inside her body and was squeezing her heart. The blonde put her hand over her heart and pulled some of her shirt trying to make the pain a little more bearable, but it was in vain. Lilly tried to turn her head, to walk away, to do anything, but her body didn't respond to her commands. She couldn't see, she couldn't hear, she couldn't feel. No, Lilly was lying, she could only see Miley kissing Jason, she could hear she heart breaking in millions pieces, she could only feel pain.

Lilly was only able to move and the kissed ended, with Miley smiling dreamily at Jason, and for whatever reason she turned her head, locking her eyes with Lilly, almost if she was mocking the blonde. Lilly gasped and she felt a tear escaping her left eye. She cleaned it up roughly and turned around, running out school as fast as she could, ignoring Oliver and Miley that were calling her name.

"Lilly!" Miley was going to run after Lilly, but Oliver held her arm "Oliver, I have to go after her, I wanna know what happened"

"I think it´s better if you leave her alone for now. Go see her at lunch. Let´s go to class".

Miley looked one more time where Lilly had run to and then agreed with Oliver.

* * *

Lilly felt her legs burning with all the force and energy that she was putting on them and she knew that they could fail anytime soon, and she would fall, but Lilly didn't care, she just wanted to get as far as she could from the school. Her eyes was blurred by the tears that wouldn´t stop falling, so the blonde didn´t see when she reached the front steps of her house, making her trip and fall on the ground. Lilly stayed down, on all four, looking at the floor seeing her tears hitting the ground, but the blonde girl didn´t make any sound. She just let the tears fall. After some minutes, the skater girl stood up in shaking legs and leaning on the wall entered her house, going straight to her room. Arriving there, Lilly felt face down on her bed, soaking her pillow. She cried for one hour straight and then she got up, went to her DVD player and put some movie for her to watch. 

When Miley arrived at the Truscott's house three hours later, she found Lilly sitting against the headboard of her bed, eating a huge bowl of ice cream, watching for the second time 'The Notebook', and with tears running from her eyes.

"Lilly…?" Miley carefully sat on the edge of the bed, looking with concerned eyes at her best friend that seemed not to hear her "Lilly…." The brunette tried again.

"Why can't they be together? Why he had to loose the perfect girl?" Lilly said still not looking at Miley "He did everything for her… why?"

"Lilly, you know that they get together in the end…" Miley replied a little confused, after all her friend had watched that movie millions of time, and she was still worried why the blonde had left school like that.

"That's not the point, Miley"

"And what's the point, Lilly?"

"The point is, why Noah had to suffer? Why could he be happy with the one he loves? Why did she have to be with another?" Lilly whispered the last part and she felt more tears on her eyes.

Miley watched her friend while she was putting a big spoon of ice cream on her mouth, her eyes fixed on the screen, and then the last thing the blonde said made sense.

"Oh, Lilly!" Miley felt her own eyes sting from the tears that was starting to form "I understand now!"

"Y´u ´o?" Lilly asked with her mouth full of ice cream.

"Yes, I was so stupid to not realize before, but now I know why you seems so sad after you saw me and Jason kissing. I'm sorry Lilly" Miley said sadly and held the blonde's hand with her both.

_Oh shit! How did she__ find out I´m in love with her? I'm screwed, she'll never want to see me again, she's going to break our friendship. Don't panic Truscott, don't panic…..OH MY GOD, SHELL HATE ME_. Lilly thought and started to hyperventilate. She looked horrifying.

"M-Miley, I… I..." Lilly took some deep breath trying to calm herself "I can explain…."

"No, Lilly, you don't need to explain…..I understand, please forgive me. I should have known that both of us liked the same guy…." Miley said almost whispering and squeezed her friend's hand a little.

"Miley, sorry I didn´t mean for…. WHAT????" Lilly turned to face Miley with a shocked look.

"Lilly I know you like Jason. You were so sad after the kiss, I'm sorry. Why do we always have to like the same boy?"

"I don't like Jason" the blonde made a disgusted face, the tears had stopped.

"You don't?" Miley asked confused "But… but you were sad and saying about being with another… and…"

"It's only a movie, Miles" Lilly said a little relived.

"But why did you run away looking so sad?"

"Well, you see… hummm…. It's a funny story…" Lilly laughed nervously and scratched behind her neck.

"Lilly!"

"I don't trust him after what happened Saturday and I just don't want to see you hurt!" Lilly said in one breath. _Wow, I'm good under pressure_.

"Oh, Lils. I told you it wasn't his fault. You don't have to stay angry with Jason; after all I want my best friend and my boyfriend to get along" the brunette gave a small smile.

"Boyfriend…" Lilly murmured. _Ouch, that hurt._ "You really like him…"

"Yes, I like him a lot and you have to agree with me, he´s hot" Miley smirked.

"Ok, I'll try to be nice with him… for you"

"EEEHHHHH. Lilly you're the best!" Miley squealed and embraced her friend.

Lilly returned the embrace, feeling so much pain in her heart, but she couldn't show it to Miley. _She's so happy and it's better to be her friend than nothing. The things I do for you, Miley._

"It's better if we go back to school. I want to tell you and Oliver something" Miley said glowing.

"Ok… just let me wash my face and brush my teeth, I think I ate ice cream for the rest of the year" Lilly groaned, making Miley smile.

Lilly entered her bathroom and splash water on her face, when she looked up again she saw herself on the mirror "You can do it, Lillian. Just be happy for Miley, she deserve it. The blonde finish washing her face and brushing her teeth and then meet Miley at the stairs.

"Oh, shoot. I don't have my books, I dropped them when… well I dropped them".

"Oliver has them, now come on, or you'll gonna miss more class"

Both girls entered Miley´s car and the brunette drive it to school. All the way they remained silence, Miley grinning like an idiot and Lilly thinking about what had happened. Once in a while Miley would look at her friend to see how she was and Lilly would fake a smile. They arrived at school with 5 minutes to spare before the next period, so they went to their class and there both girls found out Oliver talking with Sarah.

"Hey Oliver, look at who I found out? Can I keep her?" Miley pouted jokily.

"Hey, I'm not a dog!" Lilly pushed Miley gently, pretending she was offended.

"Ok, class I don't want to see or hear anyone talking!" Mrs. Kunko said strictly.

Lilly got her things with Oliver, and both girls went to their places. In the middle of the class, Lilly felt something hit her head. She looked at her front and saw Oliver doing some crazy hand movement while trying not to be seen by the teacher. Finally, the blonde got that the boy was point to the floor at a paper ball. Carefully, Lilly took the paper and opened it. _**Are you ok?**_Lilly wrote something fast and threw the paper to Oliver when the teacher wasn'tlooking. _**I'll be**_.It was the answer.

The boy looked skeptical to her, but she glared at him, so he dropped it for now. The rest of the class passed boringly and when the students were almost falling asleep, the bell rang for their happiness.

"Thanks God, man that woman is boring!" Oliver said while jumping and rubbing his ankle "Geez, Lilly could you be more gentle the next time when you wake me up?" he said referring to when Oliver had fallen asleep during the class and the before Mrs. Kunko could turn around and see him, Lilly kicked him under the table.

"Better than getting a detention" she said and Miley smiled.

"You're such a doughnut. Oh, oh! I have to tell you something" Miley said excited.

"Hannah Montana has a new CD and it'll be a party? Oliver whispered also excited, oh he loved Hannah's parties, all that food…

"No! I'll have my first date with Jason as an official couple!" the brunette jumped up and down. Lilly and Oliver looked at each other and then at Miley.

"So where are you going?" Lilly asked trying to sound happy for her friend.

"Well, I still don't know, but he said that he would pick me at seven on Sunday! Oh, Lilly you'll have to go to my house to help me choose an outfit" the girl was so excited that she didn´t pay attention to the shocked faces of her friends "Lilly?" Miley asked when she didn´t receive a reply from her best friend.

"I can't Miley…" Lilly said, feeling a lump on her throat.

"Lilly, please! I know that you don't like Jason very much, but you told me you would try!"

"Miley, she can't because Sunday is the day of her skateboard competition! Don't you remember that it's all she talks about for one month and that you told her that you wouldn´t miss it for anything?" Oliver said a little angry.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Lilly! I totally forgot about this. I was so happy that I didn´t think about it and agreed immediately. I can… I can tell him to postpone to the next week, because Sunday will be the only day he´ll be free" Miley said apologetically, but Lilly could see the disappointed look on Miley´s face because she had to cancel her date.

"I don't mind"

"What?" both Miley and Oliver looked at her with disbelief.

"I don't mind. Go to your date" Lilly gave a fake smile.

"Are you sure?" Miley lighted up.

"Sure, it's not a important competition, you shouldn't spend your time with it if you can go on a date with Jason" she said as she really didn´t mind.

"Lilly, I love you, girl!" Miley practically screamed and embraced Lilly, making both of them jump up and down "Oh, I should go, I have Music class, see you later. And thanks again, Lilly!" Miley took of running to the opposite direction of the hall.

"Sometimes I really think if all that skateboarding is good for your health, you must hit your head so many time times that sometimes it can't work well"

"What are you talking about Oliver?" Lilly said like she was clueless.

"You know what I´m talking about. You just pushed her to Jason, I´m surprised that you didn´t put a red bow on her head and gave her like a gift to Mr. Basket Star" Oliver said sarcastically.

"I didn´t push her to him, because they already together and she's not a thing to be given as a gift!" Lilly fumed "And… Oliver, get real I'll only be the best friend, best girl friend. She really likes that guy and if it's him that makes her happy, so I should be happy. Maybe I'll move on"

"Do you really believe what you say?"

"No..." she sighed "But for her sake I must pretend I do… come on, let's not talk about it anymore.

As they were going to their next period, both friends passed their Gym teacher. Lilly stopped and then went back.

"Hey, Mrs. Owen!" Lilly called making the teacher stop.

"Yes, Lillian."

"I was thinking about, can I still try out to the soccer team?"

"Sure, Lillian. Put your name on the list and we will see each other on Friday"

"Thanks!" Lilly said and walked over to Oliver.

"Are you going to try out for the soccer team?"

"No, I just asked her that, so I could try out for the volley tem. Duh!" she replied and Oliver rolled his eyes.

"You're not funny. But Lil, you have so much to do!" he exclaimed.

"I know! So that's my plan, I do a lot of stuffs, keep my mind busy and so I can think about Miley! It's perfect!" Lilly said proud of herself.

Oliver shook his head and couldn't believe that he was the one that was called doughnut.

* * *

As the week passed, Miley would get more and more excited about her date and wouldn´t stop talking about it or what clothes she should wear, but fortunately Lilly managed to pretend to be happy for her, and because of her work and then the try out for the soccer team, Lilly didn´t pass her afternoons with Miley. About the try out on Friday, Lilly had got a place on the team, and she had managed to take two days off work to be able to practice. Oliver was also excited about his date with Sarah, and apparently it went well, because he was telling about it to Lilly while they walked to Miley´s house to see her before her date and Lilly´s competition. 

"It was really nice, Lil. We went to the movie and then we grabbed something to eat, I was afraid that we didn´t have much in common, but you know what, I don't mind, that's what make her interesting and like the other time, we really talk and have fun! At the end she gave me a peck on the lips! She so likes me!" Oliver said smugly and Lilly laughed.

"I'm glad that went well. So, why didn´t she went with us today?"

"Oh, she had some thing 'Save the world' with her parents" he said a little sad.

"You'll have other chance to go out with her, now come on!" she told him and pulled him to the front steps of the Stewart house. Without boring to knock both friends entered the beach house, finding Mr. Stewart watching TV.

"Hey, Lilly, Oliver shouldn't you been at the competition?"

"It starts only at 8. We came see Miley before her date" Lilly said sitting on the couch.

"Oh, yeah, her date…." Robbie Ray said not looking too happy "So, do you know this guy? It's the same from the beach accident?"

"Yes" Lilly said frowning a little.

"So… what do you think about him? Do you like him?"

"Hum.. er.. yeah…" Lilly lied.

"She hates him!" Oliver said with his mouth full, from what it was probably, Mr. Stewart sandwich.

"It's not that I hate him, I just don't like him after the accident. But Miley really like him and it's stupidly in love with Jason, that I don't know…" Lilly shrugged and shut up before she told Miley´s father what she really thought about this whole date "It's better if I go see Miley…" the blonde said and hurried upstairs.

When she arrived at her friend's room, she again didn´t bore to knock and opened the door "Hey, Miley… WOW!" Lilly had her eyes and mouth wide opened "I mean… wow!" Miley looked beautiful in a black legging and over it a purple long shirt, that looked more like a dress and hugged all her curves perfectly, a beautiful black hell adorned her feet. Miley was wearing little make-up, just enough to bring out her natural beauty.

"I take that I look good" the brunette smiled and twirled for Lilly be able to have a full look of her outfit.

"Yeah, you look totally cute. No, not cute. You look like a beautiful young woman that you are. Jason will love"

"Thanks… and what are you doing here?" Miley said confused "Shouldn't you be kicking some ass on the skate competition?"

"Only at eight. I told Oliver we should pass here to see you before we go to the skate park"

"Oh! Thanks again, Lil. I told you millions of times, but you're the best!" Miley hugged her friend "Well, he should be here anytime, let's go downstairs" she separated from Lilly and then went to the door.

"Miley, wait!" Lilly called for her friend.

"Yes, Lilly?" the brunette with a hand on the doorframe and still with her back to the blonde, turned a little.

"I.. I just wanted to say…I..I lo…." Lilly stuttered.

"You lo….?" Miley frowned a little trying to understand what her friend was saying.

"I lo…look forward to hear about your date"

"I´ll try to call as soon as I can!" the brunette smiled and then exited her room.

_Lilly, you idiot!_ The blonde sighed frustrated and followed Miley.

When then arrived downstairs they found Mr. Stewart and Oliver having a sandwich competition.

"Dad! This is disgusting!" Miley exclaimed and Lilly only laughed.

"This is a man thing, Bud! And Oliver you own me tem bucks!" Robbie Ray said proud of himself and rubbing his stomach.

Miley opened her mouth to say something, but she was interrupted by the bell.

"It's him!" she squealed and Lilly pretended that she was happy too.

Miley went to open the entrance, but as soon as she opened the door Roxy appeared from nowhere, jumping in front of Jason "IAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH". Everybody was so surprised that as soon as Roxy appeared, Oliver jumped in the arms of Mr. Stewart.

"Roxy, what are you doing here?" Miley asked, her hand at her heart to stop its fast beating.

"Roxy couldn't let you go on a date before meeting the guy." The bodyguard then looked at a shocked Jason.

"And how did you find out I had a date?" the brunette said incredulously.

"Roxy is like a puma! GRRRRRRRR. This guy is not so great, I doubt he could protect you, maybe I should go with you"

"Daddy!" Miley looked horrified.

"Look, weird puma woman. I'm the captain of the basket team, no one is stupid enough to mess with me, Miley is safe with me" he said smugly and winked flirting at Miley.

"My grandma would finish with you in a minute" Roxy replied.

"Roxy, I don't think this will be necessary. Even if I think it would be a good thing….."

"Daddy!"

"But, let's leave the kids alone. Now…" he turned to Jason "I want you to bring her back at 10, or I'll hunt you as a good ol´man from Tennessee"

"Dad! Come on, Jason! And yes, dad, I'll be back at ten. Bye everyone" Miley practically pushed Jason out of the door.

"Don't worry, Mr. Stewart, I'll treat her right" Jason said with a smirk on his face and then they were gone.

"I don´t like him" Robbie Ray said.

"Neither do I" the other three agreed.

* * *

Oliver and Lilly stayed at the Stewarts for more fifteen minutes before they headed to the skate park. They arrived there early, so Lilly went to practice a little more and Oliver went to eat some food that was being served. At eight o'clock the competition started. There were a lot of good skaters, and Lilly had practice a lot for this day, but her head was somewhere else, she couldn't stop thinking about Miley and what she would be doing, so the blonde only got third place. In one of the trick she misplaced her feet and took a nasty fall on her back. 

Now both friends were at a party that the some skaters were giving for everyone that participated. Lilly was sitting alone while Oliver went to get something to drink when her cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"_Hey, Lil!"_

"Miley?"

"_Yes! What is all this noise?"_

"Oh, it's just a party for the competitors. And I should ask you the same"

"_Jason brought me to party that some of his friends are giving. Oh, Lilly __it's been amazing. He's so sweet and caring! I got go now, I just called to say I'm having a good time. Tomorrow I'll tell you everything! Bye"_

"Bye…" and then Miley was gone.

Lilly looked down and felt a single tear drop on her skate board that it was at her feet and then another. _She's the reason of the teardrops on my skateboard_. Lilly though sarcastically while remembering a song that Miley liked. "God, I'm so pathetic!"

"I wouldn´t call you that…" said a familiar voice beside her.

Lilly lift her head and saw Lindsey at her side "Hey…" she replied and rubbed her face to clean the tears.

"What happened?" the redhead asked concerned.

"Nothing, it's nothing…so you came…" the blonde smiled softly.

"Yes, I couldn't miss it. It's sad that you only got third place, but you were awesome!" she said flirting making Lilly blush.

"It was nothing and I even didn´t deserve third place, I was really bad today, I couldn't concentrate" the blonde sighed sadly and took a bottle of beer that some people had managed to buy.

"What are talking about? You were wonderful" Lindsey then put her hand over Lilly´s and squeezed it a little.

Lilly smiled embarrassed and blushed again, but didn´t take her hand from under the other girl's. To control her embarrassment she took a long gulp from the beer. "Ewwww, I really don't like beer" Lilly made a disgusted face.

"And why are you drinking it?" the redhead laughed.

"I really don't know" Lilly laughed too and scratched her neck.

"You're adorable" Lindsey flirted and got closer to Lilly.

"Are you flirting with me?" the blonde asked a little surprised.

"Maybe I am" the girl replied and winked.

"Ohhh….." Lilly drank the rest of her beer and took another one, making Lindsey laugh of her blushing.

It has passed some time since the call from Miley and Lilly was still happily talking with Lindsey, a little too happy. They were talking and laughing aloud, without a care in the world. Lilly was leaning against the redhead almost pissing herself while Lindsey was telling her some funny facts of her first year at college. At the blonde hands there was her fourth bottle of beer.

"I can believe it! It must have been hilarious!" Lilly said with her voice a little slurred "And you must have looked totally hot locked out your dorm only in your lingerie" she leaned more against the other girl and she had a big smirk on her face.

"Are you flirting with me?" Lindsey said mocking Lilly.

"Maybe I am" the blonde replied and brush her hand on the redhead's arm.

"You're drunk" Lilly´s co-worker said laughing and blushing a little. Actually both girls were quite drunk, Lilly more than Lindsey, for not being used to drink so much as she had.

"Yeah, I am. But drunk people always tell the truth" Lilly then locked her lips with Lindsey's.

The kiss was short and only closed mouth, but even then when Lilly pulled back she was breathless, maybe it was because she was drunk or because the kiss was so suddenly, or it was because she really liked it. The blonde didn´t have time to think about the kiss, because Lindsey was already pulling her to another, more fervently. They started to kiss with their mouth closed, but then Lindsey licked Lilly´s bottom lip asking permission deepen the embrace which Lilly immediately opened her mouth to greet the redhead's tongue with her own, hungrily kissing each other. Lilly leaned forward, making her friend almost lay down on the bench they were sitting and started to run her hand over Lindsey tanned leg and her other hand was grabbing gently, but strongly, some red locks of hair. Lindsey had locked her arms around Lilly´s neck, pulling the younger girl's body closer to hers. The girls broke the kiss so they could breathe and then looked at each other's eyes.

"Do you wanna get out of here?" Lindsey asked with a husky voice.

"Oh, yeah" Lilly answered with the same husky voice and kissed the redhead one more time before they stood up "I just need to tell Oliver" Lilly then took a step forward and almost felt, she was really drunk and lightheaded because of the kiss "Wow…"

"Careful, Lover Girl… you wouldn´t want our fun to end because of something so stupid, huh?" Lindsey teased the blonde girl while helping her to stay on her foot "Let's find your friend"

The redhead and Lilly walked through the party, without being able to keep their hand away from each other, so the searching for Oliver was a little more difficult than they though. They finally found Oliver with other skater guys; apparently they were seeing who would eat more mustard in less time.

"OLIVER! I'm gonna go!" Lilly screamed over the noise, but the boy only waved too caught up in the competition, he was winning.

"Let's go to my dorm room, my roommates isn't there" Lindsey said sexily and licked Lilly´s ear, and the blonde only nodded and moaned a little.

They were wavering through the streets, trying to get to the redhead's room before they were over each other when something caught Lilly´s attention.

"Ohh…. Let's go here first!" she slurred excited and pulled her companion to the store. Half an hour later they both exited the store laughing so hard that they felt on the floor. They started to kiss as soon as they hit the floor.

"Even if I'm drunk, I don't wanna do this in public" Lindsey laughed and got up, pulling Lilly with her "Come on, just one block."

They arrived at the dorm and went upstairs, a really difficult task, because of all the kisses and groping they were. When they finally got to the dorm, Lilly pushed Lindsey against the door, kissing her neck and lifting her shirt. The blonde threw the shirt somewhere behind her and started to kiss down the collarbone of the redhead, her hands gripping her hips, pushing her body against the other girl's.

"Lil… mmmmm I gotta to …ohhh… open the door" she said rubbing the blonde's bare stomach. Lilly´s shirt was already gone and her boardshorts was opened, hanging on her hips.

"Sorry…" Lilly get away a little so Lindsey could turn around and unlock the door, but when the older girl did just that, Lilly hugged her from behind, kissing and licking the back of her neck, her hands unclasping the redhead's bra. The blonde stroked just underneath and the sides of Lindsey's breasts before fully cupping them while she licked down her back.

Lindsey moaned loudly and with shaking hands managed to open the door. Immediately she turned around, letting her bra fall on the floor and pushed her body against Lilly, their warm skin connecting. Lilly moaned and kissed the other girl, they mouth and tongue fighting for dominance. The redhead pulled the blonde inside the room while pushing Lilly´s boardshorts down. Lilly´s hand roamed over all Lindsey's naked upper body while she stepped out her shorts and then kicked the door shut.

* * *

What you just did Lilly????? O.O 

Are you readers going to kill me?

I know that sometimes I just jump the time or some situations, but I don´t think they were really necessary for the fic, and also, this chapter is too big!

I'm sorry if Miley´s clothes for the date it's not very good, but I don't know much about girly clothes, I'm more like Lilly, so I decided to use one of my sister's clothes. It's the latest fashion here in Brazil.

**Oh, I would like for you to help me with information about the school system in USA. You see, here in Brazil the school year begins at February and finishes at the beginning of December, so I would like to know how it is in USA and when is the prom, things like that. In Brazil we also have a short vacation in July, winter vacation, only a month and in December it's our summer vacation, two months.**

And yes, it's summer here on Christmas and we still use snowman ornaments to decorate our tree, it's an absurd, we don't have snow here, even at the Winter. I told this to my mom and she asked me what we should do then. I told her, "Let's use sandman instead!" and I received a glare from her u.u


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I´m back and with a real chapter!!!!!! Sorry for the long wait guys, but I was busy with work and trying to find a blonde girlfriend, because my friend said I really should date a blonde this time, to forget the brunettes.... but till now, no blonde.... neither brunette ;_; Someone wants to be a candidate?**

**Well, here the new chapter and I already have the other one written, but I will post only next week! And you all should know that this chapter isn´t betaed, so there are some errors, but don´t kill me please!!!!**

**I want to thank for all the reviews I received, even when I didn´t update for a long time. You guys are the best *kiss everybody***

**Enjoy!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don´t own Hannah Montana, Miley, Lilly, nothing..... even my ass I don´t own.... because according to my friend, my ass is hers..... "Your ass is mine!!!!" her words.**

* * *

Lilly woke up feeling like her head would explode anytime soon. With her eyes still closed, she groaned a little and turned her body only to meet another one beside hers. Immediately she opened her eyes, a look of horror on her face. _Ohgodohgodohgodohgod. What did I do last night? Was last night? What time is it? Who is beside me? Ok… just look at your side… Ouch… it hurts so much to think….._ Lilly closed her eyes again and after she took a deep breath trying to stop her headache, she slowly opened her blues orbs. _On three… one… two… three…_The blonde then started to turn her head really slow and as soon as she looked at her naked companion she practically jumped out of the bed, falling on the floor with a loud thump. She looked down at herself and saw she was only in her underwear. _Did we…_ The skater started to ask herself and then some flashes from last night came back to her, the last thing she remembered was falling on the bed with a naked Lindsey under her.

"EEEPPPP!!!! OUCH, MY HEAD!" Lilly screamed as soon as she realized what had happened and then felt her head throbbing more. "Ow… I really need to stop screaming… arggh…" Lilly groaned putting her hands over her head.

"I agree…" a tired voice said from the bed and then Lilly started to panic.

"I'm so sorry Lindsey, I don't know what I was thinking, I wasn't thinking at all, I never think" the blonde quickly got on her feet and looked around the room trying to find her clothes, and her face was a deep red "I'm so stupid, I shouldn't have got drunk, stupid blonde ditz" Lilly then hit her head repeatedly with her hand "Ow…that hurts… a lot! Damn, I have a hangover, and it's like something died in my mouth….I'm screwed" the desperate girl was now walking through the room talking to herself until she was in front of the mirror and got a glimpse of her lower back "OH BOY!" there was a tattoo of Miley´s name with cursive letters "I have a tattoo that I don't remember how I got, I lost my virginity and I don't remember how it happened…. At least I remember you" she fell on the floor with such a sad face, with tears on her eyes and a huge pout that the scene was quite comical "I want my mommy…" the blonde whined, sniffing like a child and hugging her legs.

Lindsey suppressed a chuckle and got up, wrapping the sheets around her body so Lilly wouldn´t faint because of the blood on her head "Lilly…we didn´t do anything……. serious"

"Uh?" Lilly asked confused, looking like a lost puppy.

"Well…. You did something with me, and I must say it was amazing…" Lilly blushed really hard and looked the other way while Lindsey gave a small chuckle "But as soon as I came, you moaned Miley´s name and passed out… I didn´t have time to do anything with you…." The redhead smiled sadly.

"Oh…. " Lilly was feeling embarrassed and guilty, she had said another girl's name while she was with Lindsey, no girl wanted to hear that "I'm…I'm sorry I…. OH SHOOT!" Lilly stumbled on her feet to get up "It's two in the morning; I was supposed to be home at eleven! My mom gonna kill me!" Lilly then ran out the room still wearing only her bra and panties.

"3… 2… 1" Lindsey counted and then Lilly entered the room blushing so hard that the redhead thought she was going to faint.

"I…I… hummm…I kind of need my clothes"

"Kind?"

"I need my clothes…" she then looked around the room and saw her boardshorts near the door, but couldn't find her shirt anywhere.

"I think we left your shirt on the stairs…" the redhead said making Lilly blush more.

* * *

After both girls finally were dressed, Lindsey insisted on taking the blonde to her house, even if Lilly told her that it was not necessary. So now they were both sitting in the car in front of the Truscott's house, after a drive filled with an awkward silence.

"Here we are… Lilly, I think…" Lindsey turned her body a little, but was interrupted by Lilly.

"I gotta go, bye!" the blonde hushed to open the door and get out of the car, without looking back. The blond felt guilty, but she didn´t think she could handle a conversation right now.

When she got to the front doors, Lilly decided to walk around the house to the back doors and then pulled her shoes off. Carefully she opened the door and tiptoed into the kitchen, trying to be as silent as she could. She went to the living room and found her mother asleep on the couch and snoring quite loudly. The blonde thanked that her mother was a heavy sleeper and went upstairs. She entered her room and without changing her clothes, Lilly threw herself on the bed, falling asleep immediately.

Two and half an hour later, but that seemed just like ten minutes to Lilly, her phone rang, waking her up from her slumber. The blonde reached for her nightstand, but couldn't find the irritating object. She was already giving up, rolling to her other side when she felt something digging into her left thigh. Lilly then reached into her left pocket and answered the phone.

"Hello…?"

"Lilly! You sound horrible!" said a cheerful and quite concerned voice from the other side of the line.

"Miley?" Lilly didn´t know why she asked it, there was only one person that could be this cheerful in the morning.

"Who else?" the brunette laughed and if it were anyone else, Lilly would be angry for they being so loudly with the headache she had, but Miley´s laugh was like the cure for her pain.

"So why do I have an honor to receive your call this early in the morning?"

"It's 6.30 a.m, Lils! Anyway… I just called to tell you that Jason will pass here to take me to school." Miley said a little hesitant.

"Oh…" Lilly replied and the brunette could hear the disappointment in her voice.

I'm sorry, Lilly. I tried to tell him that he didn´t need to do this and that I would drive with you, but he wouldn´t take a no for answer. I… I could tell him to pass at your house…"

"It's ok.. I… I think I came with something… I don't think I´ll make to school today… don't worry…"

"Lilly… I…"

"It´s ok, Miles…see you later" and she hung up her phone, without waiting to hear Miley´s answer.

Lilly then felt sick on the stomach and rushed to the bathroom, falling on her knees and threw up on the toilet. She didn´t know if it was the hangover or the fact the she was ditched by her best friend. The blonde threw up for five minutes straight and when she finally finished it, her body was covered in a cold sweat and shaking.

She sat against the wall and breathed deeply, trying to calm her body down. After some time, Lilly put both hands on the sink and lifted herself up, coming face to face with the mirror and winced when she saw how she looked. She was pale like a ghost and there were big dark bags under her eyes, her blonde hair all messed up and her long bang plastered on her forehead, covering he eyes a little.

Lilly sighed and with some difficult walked to the shower turning it on. She let the water fall till the water was hot and there was a thin fog covering the bathroom. The girl got under the water and winced a little when she felt it hit her skin, but soon the little pain became quite a pleasure and Lilly moaned. The blonde stayed under the shower for almost one hour.

She turned it off and dried herself, then putting the towel around her body. Before Lilly left the bathroom, she looked at the mirror and saw that she didn´t looked so pale as before, but her appearance was still horrible.

The blonde left the bathroom and without a care she picked up an old ripped jeans and a big black band t-shirt. After she dried her blond hair with the towel, but didn´t brushed it, only putting it in a low ponytail. Just to finish her look, Lilly put a very old red converse and a black beanie almost covering her eyes.

After she was dressed, Lilly dragged herself downstairs and went to the kitchen. The blonde poured some cereal and ate it in less then five minutes. She then sat on the couch thinking in what to do now.

"Ok, I can stay here and get Miles worried, making her overreacts or I can go to school and get Miles worried, but not so much".

Lilly decided that it was better if she stayed home, after all she didn´t want to see Miley acts all lovey-dovey around Jason. And also she still looked horrible and the last thing she wanted was to hear Amber and Ashley bitch out about her.

The blonde laid down on the couch and turned on the TV, deciding to watch the morning cartoons, but soon she felt her eyes close and in no time she was sleeping again.

"Lilly… Lilly wake up….. LILLY!" a male voice tried to wake the blonde up, but when he couldn´t, he screamed, making his friend jump from the couch and fall on the floor.

"Ugh… this is the second time I fall, what the hell!" Lilly said still laying on the floor and rubbing her sore bottom. Then she looked up and saw her old friend Oliver "What the hell are you doing here?"

"That´s the way you treat the person who came to see how you are? Thank you very much…." The dark-haired said sarcastically while helping the girl up "God, Lilly, you look terrible…"

"Thanks, I know that I look like a zombie, no need to tell me…. Now, what are you doing here?"

"Well, I saw Miley arrive at school without you, hand in hand with Jason" Lilly winced here "She told me she came with him, and also told me that she called you and that you were sick. So she made me come here at lunch period to see how you were feeling. I told her if she were worried that she should come instead of having lunch with her boyfriend, and not send me as a messenger boy, but she glared at me and I got scared, so here I am…"

"Gee, thanks… I feel so loved right now…" she mumbled.

"So, how are you feeling, Lil? You look like a zombie, but not really sick…" the boy put his arms around his friend´s shoulder giving her a friendly hug.

"You know, you are not really good in this comfort thing… but I don´t feel sick, more tired and I have a headache…" the blonde put her head on her friend shoulder.

"And why are you feeling like this?"

"Well…. Yesterday after the competition, I drunk some beer and decided to leave with Lindsey…"

"Oh, so that´s where you went… I was wondering where you were…" Oliver cut her off.

"Do you really want to know or what?"

"Sorry, go on…"

"Then…." Lilly then told him everything that happened, while the boy listened with no more interruption and when she finished, Oliver had a shocked face.

"Oh my God Lilly!!!! You are such a jerk! You almost had sex with the girl… actually you did her, then moaned other girl´s name and after that she even took you home and you just left, you threw some _sorrys_, but no explanation, no nothing…. Lilly, I´m a guy and even I know that you acted like a jerk….."

"I know, I know… no need to throw this on my face… but I… I … I just couldn´t face all that happened, I was confused and…. I was a jerk ok, with so much happening, Miley, Jason, skate competition, party, Miley and Jason at the party…. I got frustrated and I wasn´t thinking…." As Lilly continued to explain herself, her voice got more and more as a whisper that Oliver almost didn´t hear the last words.

"It´s ok skater girl… but you need to talk to Lindsey you know…"

"Yes, I was planning to talk to her tomorrow after soccer practice".

Oliver just smiled and kissed his friend´s forehead. Lilly giggled and held him tighter.

"Thanks Ollie, you are a great friend….and when did you started being so serious and wise?"

"I have my moments. So… can I see the tattoo?" the boy smirked.

"Oh God Oliver, I had forgotten about that. What am I going to do? I´m so stupid. Never ever let me drink again!" the blonde got up and turned her back to the boy, then she lifted her shirt, showing Miley´s name on her lower back.

Oliver got closer to inspect the tattoo and then he laughed.

"Lilly, it´s fake!"

"What!!!!!??????"

"It´s a fake tattoo…. And you say I´m the doughnut …" Oliver was laughing so hard that he fell on the floor and was holding his stomach.

"But… but how do you know?" now Lilly was really confused.

"Well, first your skin doesn´t look as it was made by a needle, second some parts are already disappearing…. It screams fake!"

"Thank God!" Lilly fell on the couch, a relieve expression on her face.

"Dork…" the dark-haired boy snorted and then got up from the floor "Well lunch is almost over, and I gotta go. Are you going to stay here?"

"Yeah… I think I will eat something and nap again, I don´t feel like going to school, so you go, copy all the things they give and bring them to me. Now, go, go, go".

"Yeah, you used my shoulder, now you are throwing me out of your house. Really nice on you" Oliver said already out of Lilly´s house.

"I love you too, bye Ollie!" Lilly closed the door, laughing at the shocked face of her friend. She went back to the living room and closed her eyes, feeling better now that she had talked to someone.

* * *

The next day the blonde went back to school and as soon as she put her foot inside Miley was all over her asking questions and more questions, and apologizing for not checking on her to see if she was all right.

"Calm down Miley, I´m ok. I only got a cold, but I´m better. I got third place… yeah, but I didn´t skate that well, so it was a good place" she answered while taking her books from her locker.

"So, congratulations, and again I´m sorry for not going" Miley apologized and pouted.

"Don´t worry about this…" the blonde smiled at the expression on Miley´s face, she was so cute.

"But I feel guilty, so what about I make up for you. We could go to the beach after school, Jason has practice, so I´m free" the brunette asked excited.

_Yeah, now I´m last resort_. Lilly thought and felt her heart hurt a little, but she couldn´t show it.

"I´m sorry, but I also have practice today and after I need to go to the beach to talk with the guys about work. Sorry"

"Ok…" Miley was feeling disappointed and it made Lilly feel guilty.

"But maybe this weekend, after work you could meet me at the beach and…"

"I can´t, I already have plans with Jason! Oh, I know!" Miley took Lilly hands in her and started to jump "Came with us to the party, I will introduce you to some o his friends, who knows if you find someone".

"Well, we´ll see…"

"Thanks! Now let´s go to class and let me tell you the fantastic night I had with Jason"

_Oh boy…_

_

* * *

_

After the practice, Lilly rushed in the shower and in 10 minutes she was already drying herself and getting dressed.

"Hey T-Cott, do you want a ride?" Joannie that was in the team asked when both were leaving the locker room.

"Yes, I´m going to the beach, can you drop me off there?"

"No probs."

Both went to the park lot till they stop in front of a really old and rusty jeep.

"Geez, Palumbo are you sure it´s safe to go inside this?" Lilly asked and looked at the car trying to decide if it was a good idea to take a ride with Joannie.

"Well, I don´t see your car anywhere… so stop complaining and get inside the Monster" the girl shot back and entered her car.

"Ok, ok, no need to get angry, geez…" the blonde went inside and looked around "Cleaning sometimes is good you know…" Joannie gave her a glare "I´m stopping, I´m stopping!" the blonde girl had her arms up if she was surrendering.

"You better…" Joannie growled.

Both girls stayed in silence, then Lilly decided to open her mouth again to irritated her companion.

"So what kind of name is "The Monster", it should be "The Junk"! Lilly laughed.

"I´m serious Truscott, I´m going to open the door and throw you out while I´m still driving!"

"You know, you should do some therapy, you really have an angry heart there" Lilly crossed her arms and pouted.

"Better than having a broken heart!" the dirty blonde snapped.

Lilly´s blue eyes widened and she felt angry consume her "What are you talking about! You don´t know nothing!"

"Don´t try to be smart with me Truscott, you told me about Miley, I even comforted you! So don´t be an ass with me!"

Lilly only glared at the other tomboy and looked out of the window, her arms again crossed over her chest and she was biting her lips.

"Look, I´m sorry ok. I shouldn´t have said that" Joannie sighed, she hated apologizing, but Lilly was one of her only friends and she knew the girl was really hurt.

"You´re right…" Lilly mumbled.

"Look…" they had arrived at the beach, so Palumbo parked her car and turned to Lilly "You should tell her and move on, you´re wasting your time, you know. And if she doesn´t want to be your friend anymore, fuck her and her boyfriend, she will only show that she doesn´t deserve your friendship and that she is really stupid! So you will be free to fuck whoever you want." Joannie smirked.

"Are you only saying this because you´re trying to get me in your bed, P-bo?" Lilly joked, knowing that the other girl was trying to make her feel better.

"In your dreams T-Cott, I can do so much better than you. Now get the hell out of here, you´re infecting my car. Go!"

"Thanks…" the blonde smiled softly and left the car. She waved Joannie goodbye and went into the direction of the lifeguard towers.

Soon she spotted the redhead that she was looking for. The girl was ready to leave as she was gathering her things.

"Hey…" Lilly called softly, her face showing her embarrassment.

"Hey, look who´s here!" the older girl smiled happy and then proceeded to leave the headquarters "Why do I have the honor of your visit?"

"Hummm… can I talk to you?" Lilly looked down, suddenly her feet were looking really interesting.

"Sure, skater girl. Do you want to take a walk? I don´t have classes today" the redhead lifted the blonde´s chin and gave a sexy smile. Lilly only gulped and nodded slowly. "Come with me, I just know the perfect place where we can talk alone."

Both girls started to walk in silence, Lilly looking down, deeply in thoughts while Lindsey walked calmly, a small content smile on her face. It had passed about 15 minutes when the college girl announced that they were at their destination. Startled, Lilly looked up, surprised that she was thinking so hard that she didn´t pay attention where they were going. The blonde looked around and saw that they were at the end of the beach, and there were some rocks that were perfect to climb and sit to watch the ocean.

"We´re here, come on Lilly! We can talk here without anyone hearing us" the girls climbed and sat on the rock, Lilly in Indian style and Lindsey had her knees bending near her chest, one arm on top of them and supporting her head. They stayed like that watching the ocean for some minutes. Lilly breathed deeply and turned her body to look at her friend.

"Lindsey…"

"Yeah?" the older girl just turned her head a little, giving the blonde an innocent smile, while she had her eyes closed.

"I… I wanted to talk to you….." Lilly was really nervous and embarrassed about the subject of their conversation.

"About?" the redhead still maintained the same smile on her face, but now she had opened her eyes and was looking direct at the blonde.

"I wanted to apologized, to say I´m sorry…" the high school student´s face grew redder at each word that left her mouth.

"Apologized? Why? Did you do something wrong?" she tried not to laugh at the nervous and embarrassed expression of the other girl.

"Yes… I did… I …. You know… about that…." The blonde was feeling her face hot and her hand sweat.

"No, I don´t know…. Why don´t you tell me?" Lindsey now smirked so much that she would make the Cheshire Cat proud, and that was when Lilly realized that the redhead was messing with her.

"You´re having a great time torturing me like this, aren´t you?" the younger girl pouted and crossed her arms, making the lifeguard laugh really hard.

"I´m sorry Lilly, but I couldn´t help. And you don´t need to apologize…"

"NO! Of course I need, I was a jerk!" Lilly was flapping her arms all around herself "I used you, I was with you and thinking about another girl. I made you cum and I moaned the Miley´s name instead of yours, and I just passed out on you! Then I woke up, freaked out, you took me home and I just ran away, without a word, left you all alone! I don´t know why you agreed to talk to me today! If I were you I would be kicking me right now!" after she stopped talking, she was breathing so fast that Lindsey thought she was going to faint.

"Yeah, you did all that. But I´m to blame too. I knew you liked another girl and was suffering, but I flirted with you anyway, and I knew you were vulnerable and drunk and I used this to seduce you. So we are both guilty, ok?" Lindsey smiled and held Lilly´s hand, squeezed it a little and then let it go.

"How did you know I liked another girl?" Lilly tilted her head, a small frown on her face.

"Well, you moaning her name was a big give away. But you´re always talking about her, and that day on the beach, when she drowned, I saw how you looked at her, the away your face softened when talking to her and the angry glances you shot at her boyfriend, and how flustered you were when I asked if she was only a friens " the redhead chuckled when she saw the red face of her friend.

"I´m pretty obvious….. only she doesn´t know…" Lilly pulled her knees to her chest and held them.

"You know, maybe I could help you forget her, if you give me a chance" the older girl said softly, her hand caressing the blonde´s red face.

"I know… and I´m really happy to hear this, and you are a very beautiful, attractive girl. But it wouldn´t be fair to you or even me. I would still love Miley, and I wouldn´t be completely your. In the end we both you be hurt, and you don´t deserve to be hurt, I couldn´t do this with a wonderful person like you" Lilly whispered and gave an apologetically smile.

"You are too cute for your own good, you know? You are amazing. Another person wouldn´t think like you… I´m jealous of Miley for having someone as you loving her. If she doesn´t see this soon, she will lose something really great. You know, you really should reconsider my offer, I would love to repeat the other night, but no passing out. I told you were amazing even if you were drunk, imagine when you are sober" the redhead smirked evilly.

"You like to embarrass me, don´t you? You are the devil in disguise." Lilly said shyly, her cheeks a little pink.

"A little…" both girls laughed and then Lindsey got up "I think it´s better if we go now"

"You´re right" Lilly climbed down first and then helped Lindsey, they were both still near the rocks and Lindsey turned to look at Lilly.

"I´m going now."

"Ok… and sorry again."

"Don´t worry this pretty little head. But you know, if you ever move on and start to look for someone, remember that I´m here" the redhead got close to the blonde and put her hand on Lilly´s cheek, caressing it softly.

"You will be the first person on my list" the younger girl replied softly, smiling.

Lindsey closed the gap between the two and gave Lilly one last kiss, their lips touching softly, without the lust and raw passion from the other day. This kiss was tender, telling what could happen if things were different.

Lindsey pulled back, a soft and calm expression on her face, her smile beautiful "Bye, Lilly…" the redhead turned around and walked away, leaving Lilly alone watching the retreat form of Lindsey.

* * *

**So that´s what Lilly did. Are you happy? Sad? Disappointed? Well I couldn´t let Lilly´s first time be with someone that wasn´t Miley. So Lilly can touch other girls, but for now, our favorite blonde is untouchable.**

**First Lindsey was only going to be a girl Lilly hooked up, but she really grew on me and this chapter shows that they could be a cute couple if this were a little different. And don´t you just love an embarrassed Lilly?**

**And I was reading and thought 'Wow, Lilly looks like a bipolar here... sad, happy, heart broken...', but then I remembered when my ex-girlfriend broke up with me.... I was like that too.... so I let Lilly that way...**

**Oh, I´m starting to think that my Miley is very selfish... but I don´t care.... I really think Miley at Hannah Montana show is selfish person, don´t you people agree?**

**And the last thing I want to say.... next chapter you all are going to kill me, I feel so happy!!!! *run***


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Well, I couldn´t wait... so here I am with the new chapter..... hummm ready to kill me????? For my defense I ´m going to say this is necessary for the future chapters!**

* * *

It was already the end of October and almost one month and a half since Miley and Jason got together. One month and a half of pure suffer for Lilly. Miley would pass most of her time with Jason at school, even having lunch at his table with his friends. Of course the brunette had invited Lilly and Oliver to sit with her, but they knew they wouldn´t be welcome. Even if Miley had gained a good position at Amber and Ashley´s list of most popular because of her boyfriend, Lilly was still in the bottom of it and nobody wanted to sit with a loser like her.

Well, Lilly didn´t care about that stupid list anyway, she was better than that and she didn´t need a list to know that there were people who cared about her. She had Oliver, Sarah and even Joannie. But she missed Miley. Beside this, both girls had lots of things to do that it was almost impossible to have a Miley and Lilly time. Lilly with work and soccer practice, and Miley with Jason and Hannah Montana.

But the last days, she realized that Miley wasn´t always with her boyfriend as he seemed really busy with other things. So they were able to hang out together more often, but she could see a little sadness in her best friend´s eyes.

"Hey Miley, are you Ok?" the blonde asked concerned.

"Yeah…. It´s just that Jason canceled our date tonight and I was really looking forward to this, it´s been some time I stayed with him alone, in a romantic date".

"Oh… I´m sorry…" well not really, but the blonde was feeling guilt for being a little happy about this "I know I´m not Jason, but maybe we could watch some movie after my soccer practice and I can call my mom to see if I can stay the night, it´s Friday after all. What do you think? And maybe you can watch me practice" the soccer player asked hopefully, with big puppy eyes.

"Really? That´s great Lilly! It´s been a long time since we had a sleepover! And I think it will be fun to watch you play, let´s see how great a player you are!" Miley said with a big smile on her face, and Lilly melted under so beautiful sight.

* * *

After practice Lilly took a quick shower, all the time with a goofy smile on her face. She felt as the best player in the word after the compliments she received from Miley.

Both girls rushed to the brunette´s car, she had started to drive to school with Lilly these last days when Jason was busy. In no time they were at the Stewarts´ house and they entered the place, going straight to the kitchen to get some snacks.

"Hello Mr. S, long time no see!" the blonde grinned and opened the fridge to take some soda and Miley was putting the popcorn on the microwave.

"Yeah kiddo, I thought you had forgotten about lil´ old me" the man laughed.

"No, I just had a lot of things going on…" she smiled, but Robbie Ray saw the little frown that was on her face, but soon disappeared.

"The popcorn is ready, come on Lilly!" Miley pulled her friend by the hand.

"Are you going to stay for dinner?" the man asked, kind of knowing the answer.

"Probably! I just love your food!" Lilly said rubbing her stomach, and Robbie Ray laughed, sometimes that girl could eat more than Jackson.

"So, what´s are going to watch? Action, adventure, comedy, porn?" Lilly said with a smirk on her face as they entered the popstar´s room, making Miley laugh and give her a punch on her arm.

"None, you perv. I have here Grease, Chicago, Rent, Hairspray, Phantom of Opera, High School Musical 1, 2, 3 and High School Musical: It´s College time. What do you say?"

"What´s the deal between you and musicals? Don´t you think it´s a little strange?" Lilly said while flipping the DVDs cases.

"Strange?"

"Yeah! One moment they are talking normally, and the other the actors stars to sing and dance. It´s incredible how everybody knows the exactly steps they have to do. You know…. The typical situation, this guy love this girl, but the girl already has a boyfriend, so after he confessed and was reject, he is walking on the street, head down, hands in the jeans pocket…" Lilly started to act as she was speaking "Suddenly a melody starts to play. First really low and then the guy starts to sing his heart out, dancing, some people appear in the back, and the song is about how he loves the girl, how big is his love, that her boyfriend don´t treat her right and that if she was with him, he would make everything he would to make the girl happy and feel loved" as Lilly spoke, her eyes focused on Miley and her worlds held so much intensity. An awkward silence fell upon them, Lilly beating herself mentally and Miley had a confused expression.

"Hummm… or as my mother always says someone asks where the other is, and they start to sing that they are in the bathroom…." Lilly put one hand behind her neck, scratching it and tried to cover her mistake, and then sat beside Miley, examining one DVD "And what the hell is High School Musical: It´s College time? If they are in College, the name shouldn´t be High School Musical!"

"You´re such a dork!" Miley laughed, forgetting the the incident and the awkward silence now in the past ! Just because of that, we´re going to watch it!"

* * *

"Lilly…"

"Yeah…?" Lilly was really focused on the movie, it wasn´t so bad, but she would never admit it to her best friend.

"Can I tell you something?" Miley said a little hesitant, her fingers playing with the hem of her tank top.

Lilly sensing her friend´s worry turned her body to give her all the attention she needed.

"You can tell anything you want Miles, I´m your friend…" the girl smiled a little.

"I….. hummmm I…." the brunette looked embarrassed. Lilly took her hand and squeezed it a little.

"It´s ok… you can tell me"

Miley smiled a little, took a deep breath "I… I´m not a virgin anymore…" she whispered.

"You what!" Lilly practically screamed.

"Ssshhhh, Lilly, I don´t wanna dad hearing it. I had sex with Jason ok…!" the brunette blushed and looked the other away.

"Hummmm…. Errr… whe-when was it?" Lilly felt as someone was squeezing her heart and she couldn´t breathe really well.

"Remember when he took me to dinner two weeks ago? Well…his parents were out and…. it´s been a while that he wanted to sleep with me…. and I thought it was too soon… but then… I don´t know, I thought I should, maybe, give him a chance… after all I really like him and he is my boyfriend and it´s our last year…. and he really wanted…"

"Miley… I can´t believe … you´ve been dating him for not even two month…" Lilly stood up and started pacing around the room, her hands on her head.

"I know, but…."

"Miley… it was a big step, your first time, you should have come to me and we would discuss this"

"Lil, I thought about this and he really wanted…"

"But did you want, Miley? Or you only did that to make him happy, what about you?" Lilly was really angry, not only with the situation, but with herself too because she was being a little hypocrite, after she had almost lost her virginity with Lindsey, a one night stand.

"Of course I wanted Lilly! I love him; I wanted him to be my first!"

Lilly froze at these words and she felt that someone had slapped her. She closed her eyes and rubbed her face. She took a breath and sat down next to her friend.

"I´m sorry Miles, it just that I want what it´s best for you… sorry…"

"It´s ok…" Miley smiled a little, but looked at the floor.

"Why do I think this is not the only thing you want to tell me? You aren´t pregnant, are you?" she asked, her voice filled with concern.

"God, no! We used condom…" Miley laughed a little at the absurd idea, but she still wouldn´t look at the blonde.

"Then what´s the matter?"

"It was so fast and…. After we did he just turned, got dressed and started to watch a basketball game" her voice was sad.

"Guys are like that, Miley…. Don´t mean he doesn´t care" the tomboy tried to appear as comprehensive as she could, but she started to think that to beat the guy senseless was a good idea.

"Yeah… but…. I… I… faked…!" the brunette was still looking down.

"Uh?" Lilly was quite confused.

"I didn´t come… so I faked…" the long wave brown hair fell on her face, but Lilly still could see some of her pink cheek.

"Oh…. Uhhhh…. Well …. I heard it is normal for this to happen at the first time… you know… you´re tense and this kind of things… and they say the first time hurts a little so maybe you couldn´t appreciate very much…" Lilly blushing a little tried to comfort her friend, but deep down she was feeling quite happy, knowing that Jason couldn´t satisfied Miley, he was not all that.

"Yeah… maybe… but after that he is acting a little distant, he already cancelled two dates… maybe he doesn´t wanna me anymore because I am bad in bed…" Miley said everything so fast and Lilly could see a tear fall on the brunette´s hand. The blonde didn´t think that beating him was a good idea, she KNEW it was a good idea. Softly, Lilly lifted Miley´s chin so she could look in her eyes. What she saw made her heart hurt so badly. Miley had tears streaks on her cheek and her eyes looked so sad.

"Miley, listen to me…. I am sure you were wonderful… guys are usually jerks that only think about themselves. Don´t ever think it was your fault, ok? You are a wonderful, gorgeous girl, who only deserve the better ok?" Lilly said not trying to be understandable anymore. Her voice was really soft while brushing the tears and Miley only smiled, throwing her arms around her friend. The brunette felt really warm because of the blonde´s words and her heart was beating a little too fast, but she passed this for happiness of her friend´s concern.

"Thank you Lilly, you are the best best friend I could have. And maybe he is only busy with some games he has, not because of me. And next time will be better" the popstar said, her face buried in Lilly´s neck, her breath tickling her skin.

"Y-yeah…" the blonde stuttered and sighed deeply, her friend still defended that idiot "You´re right…" she kissed the top of the other girl´s held "Better?"

"Yes, thanks Lil… you are the best…" the brunette smiled, her face still wet from the tears_._

"So… is he big?" Lilly couldn´t help, she needed to know if he was a big competition for her.

"Well, not really… I think he is a little smaller than the normal. But I don´t think this make a big difference." Miley laughed a little.

Lilly laughed really hard; glad that Jason wasn´t all that; Oh, she so would use this against him one day. She was also happy that she could make her friend feel better.

They laughed and talked for some time and then returned to the movie. Lilly still with her arms around Miley and the later with her head on her friend´s shoulder. Lilly was in heaven and even the thought of Miley sleeping with Jason wouldn´t destroy this. Oh, who she was kidding. She so would kick his ass someday, but for now she will enjoy this moment with her angel and relax.

It had passed about half an hour since their talk when suddenly they heard a thud sound coming from the window, it sounded like a small pebble hitting glass.

"Did you hear that?" Miley asked and went to her window to find out what was the noise. She opened it and entered the deck, when she looked down she saw Jason with a big smile on his face "Jason!" she exclaimed, but soon lowered her voice to a rushed whisper "What are you doing here?"

"Came to see you baby" the boy replied with an arrogant smile on his face.

"It's past my curfew!"

"I know, but I wanted to talk to you, please come here!"

"I can't… my father"

"Don't worry, it'll be fast, come on baby!"

"Ok, ok…just a minute"

Miley entered her room again and walked to Lilly.

"Lils, I need a big favor from you"

"You want me to distract your father, so you can talk with the jer… err. Jason"

"Yeah… I'm sorry, I wanted tonight to be a girl night, but he showed up and I promise it'll be quick"

"It's ok, Miles…well, I´ll go now and you go to your guy".

Miley squealed and hugged her friend. After she rushed her friend out of her room and went to her balcony, throwing her makeshift ladder and she climbed down.

Lilly went downstairs and as soon as she stepped on the living room she saw through the glass doors Miley climbing down the steps of the ladder.

"Hey, Mr. S. Can I talk to you for a moment?" Lilly called the man.

"Sure, Lilly. But it's not about an autograph to your Uncle Steve something something something!"

"No, no…" she said a little embarrassed "I… I just wanted to know…hummm… how you can cook so well! You just need to teach my mother, because that woman can't cook even if her life depends on it!" Lilly gave a big smile that even a blind man would see it was fake and something was up.

"She's outside with that boy, isn't she?" when the only answer that he received was Lilly looking down, Robbie Ray got up and went to the door "I don't mind her dating, but she has to know to respect her curfew"

"Wait, wait! It's not really her fault!" the blonde rushed to the man and held his arm "Jason showed up without her knowing and he wouldn´t go way before talking to her. She promised she would be quick" Lilly said desperate and sat beside the man.

Both adult and teenager stayed in silence for a moment, but then the songwriter turned his head and looked at Lilly´s sad face.

"So, kiddo. What´s the face? I may be a guy, but you can tell me what´s wrong?"

"Mr. S, have you ever loved someone that you shouldn´t?" the blonde asked in a small voice, after she pondered if she should tell the man or not.

"Not really, Lilly. You see, when I met Miley´s mother, she was going out with this guy, but not something serious, so she basically ditched him to be with me. Why asking me? Do you love someone?"

"Yes…. I love this person so much that it hurts so badly. She is everything to me" Lilly confessed, without realizing that she had revealed the person gender "She is my whole world, without her I can´t breathe, but when she is near me she takes my breath away. She is the most beautiful person I´ve ever seen, the most talent, she is just perfect. Well, not really perfect, because she has her faults, but those are what make her perfect, perfect to me. I do and would do anything for her, I live for her and I would die for her. All I want is to see her happy, and I keep telling myself that, but it hurts so much to see her in a guy´s arm. I feel so selfish, because I want her to be happy, but only with me. And I keep dreaming that one day she will be mine, but then I wake up and see her with this boy, that don´t appreciate her, and that´s when I realized that I´ll never have her, she will never be mine, I am not enough. I am only her friend. I am only Lilly to her. Only Lilly." the girl finished with a whisper, while looking at the back door knowing where Miley should be.

Robbie Ray put his fingers under the blonde´s chin and turned her head to look at him. In her eyes he could see pain and love confirming what he suspected.

"You really like her, don't you? Miley."

"Of... of course, she's my best friend!" Lilly answered scared, only now realizing that she just had confessed to the father of her crush.

"Not just like that, you love my little girl, don't you? You're in love with Miley" his voice was not angry, if anything it looked like he was smiling.

"I.. no…humm…" Lilly backed away until she hit the other arm of the couch.

"Lilly, it's ok. I'm not mad" the former singer said with a soothing voice and sat closer to the frighten girl.

"You're not?"

"Of course not. How could I be mad with you when you love my little girl like you do. She's very lucky to have someone like you in her life Lilly. I´m just sad that Miley doesn't see it. If you two get together one day, you have my blessing, because no one could take care of her like you" Mr. Stewart smiled and gave the blonde a hug and a kiss on the head.

"Thank you, Mr. S, this mean a lot to me" Lilly smiled through her tears.

"You're like a daughter to me, Lilly." Robbie Ray and messed the blonde´s, making her laugh.

It was at this moment that time that Miley went downstairs, her talk with her boyfriend finished, and she saw both her father and best friend laughing and joking around each other.

"So, what´s so fun?"

"Oh, nothing, Bud. Lilly came here asking about some of my recipes because her mother can´t cook really well, and she was telling me some of kitchen adventurous she had at home when her mother wanted to cook something special."

"You know my mom, Miley. A sweet woman, but she is hell in the kitchen." the three laughed.

"So, Bud… what were you doing upstairs that let your friend here all alone with this old hillbilly?" Robbie Ray asked his daughter, watching her reaction really close.

"Hummm… ahhh I was in the bathroom… yeah…. I drank so much soda….. I had to run to the bathroom…." Miley said that really fast and smiled to her father.

"Hummmm….. you shouldn´t drink so much soda then…." the man said with a neutral expression.

"Well, I better go now. I told my mom I would take so long to go back. We finish that movie another time Miles." Lilly smiled a little and got up from the couch.

"Are you going so soon, Lil. I thought maybe you could stay the night. I want to tell you something…" the brunette whispered the last part.

"Yeah, my Mom wants me at home, I´m sorry." it was not a lie, her mom really was saying that she should stay home, with her job, her soccer practice and the time she passed with her friends she was barely home. But she also didn´t want to hear Miley talk about Jason and what they had talked about.

"I walk you to the door." Miley sighed disappointed, she didn´t want her friend to go.

"Bye, Mr. S! Thanks again …" the skater girl waved the man goodbye and stepped outside the house where Miley already was "Well, bye Miley…."

"Lilly before you go, just let me tell you about Jason!" Miley now looked really excited, her disappointment gone "He came to apologize for his behavior. I was right, he was only busy with the games and he also apologize for cancelling our dates and he told me that he will make up for everything on my birthday. He told me he is going to take me to a wonderful place. I can´t wait" the brunette was jumping up and down with excitement.

"Wow, Miles… that´s nice" the blonde gave a half heartened smile "I´m happy…. Hummm I gotta go…. See you tomorrow morning? Or do I have to call Oliver and ask for a ride?" Lilly was trying to say this without angry in her voice.

"Well, Jason told me he will drive me to school, but I can ask him to…" Miley felt a little guilty.

"It´s ok…, I call Oliver… bye Miley…" she gave a small hug and started to jog to her house, hiding her sad face from Miley.

_Great__, again I am ditched for Mister Basketball Star. When are you going to learn Lilian Truscott? Shit…_

Lilly started to run faster, angry tears falling from her eyes.

Miley looked at her friend running to her house. The brunette had a confused face, not understanding what just happening. She shrugged her thoughts; if Lilly was having problems she would tell her when she was ready. The popstar entered home and sat next to her dad and he put his arm around her shoulder, pulling her to his side.

"Lilly is a great friend, isn´t she?" he asked.

"Of course she is, she is my best friend, and she is really great" the brunette smiled and kissed his cheek "I´m going to bed, bye Dad."

When his daughter was already upstairs, Robbie Ray shook his head and said to himself "I don´t think you know how great she is Miles, but I hope you will really soon".

* * *

**So, what fo you gus thought about this turn of events? If some of you didn´t want Lilly to sleep with Lindsey, imagine Miley sleeping with Jason? I hate myself for this... but it was really necessary! **

**I know that some of you want to kill me, but I promise that next chapter you all will love!!!!!!!! **

***run***


	7. Chapter 7

**N/A: Oh my God! I´m back! You guys thought I wouldn't update it again, didn't you? It's that these two past years have been crazy. My father had cancer (but now he is ok, cured) and I´m going to study in England next year, so a lot of things to solve. But don't worry, I won't abandon this fic. So, I´ll stop talking and go to the fiction! AHHHH, this fic is not betaed, so there are mistakes on it... but I´m too lazy to read everything again...**

**

* * *

**

"So have you already found a present to Miley?" Oliver asked while looking at some car parts at the store he went with his blonde friend.

"No, I haven't. Everything that I see it's just not good enough for a 18thbirthday present. A blouse or a bag is not what I´m looking for. It has to be special, you know? And no, I'm not going to give some tickets worth Lilly's special of the day' or whatever they were, like you are planning to give Sarah on her birthday" the blonde said before her friend could open his mouth. Oliver just glared at her.

"How do you know?"

"Remember Joannie's birthday two years ago?" the blonde just smirked "I swear I thought she was going to make you swallow the tickets when she saw the one written 'Oliver's special massage'" Lilly laughed hard.

"Hey! I had forgotten it was her birthday, ok? I thought she would havebeen angrier if I hadn't given her anything, so I created those tickets. But now, I'm not going to giveSarah some crap handwriting tickets. They are going to be printed!" Oliver said, looking really proud of his idea.

"And you still don't know why it took you so long to find a serious girlfriend" the surfer girl said, shaking her head, and when the boy was going to protest, something caught his eyes.

"Look this engine! Your car will run like a baby!"

"First, if my car runs as a baby, it will be slower than yours, second… look at the price! I have to sell my whole body and yours to buy it! I'd love to buy it, but it would cost too much!" Lilly lamented, looking dreamily at the car engine.

"Come on Lilster! You´ve been saving up enough money for a long time! You want the best for your car, THIS is the best for your car! It has your name written on it."

"You need to learn how to read, dumbass" the blondesmiled and shook her head "Let´s lookaround, maybe we see some with a better price".

"Ok, ok, just telling you, you´ll regret it later".

"Yeah, yeah…" both left the store, Lilly looked one more time at the car engine, longing in her eyes.

The two friends roamed around the streets, trying to find the things she needed to fix her car. Suddenly something caught the blonde´s attention. She looked at Oliver and saw he was distracted with the new skateboard store around the corner. Biting her bottom lip, Lilly made up her mind, and decided to enter. Ten minutes later, she left carrying a small bag.

"Come on Ollie! Let´s go home!" she slapped him on the back of his head.

"Uh? But aren´t you going to buy that piece of art?" the dark-haired boy asked confused.

"Not anymore…" she murmured and turned her body, not wanting to explain further.

"Why…?" then he saw what she was holding "What´s that?"

"Miley´s gift" she answered without further explanation, but the boy caught the name of the store, "Tiffany´s".

"Holy Shit! Everything there costs a fortune! Damn Lilly, you just spent a lot of money there! I wish you were in love with me!"

"EWWWW! If I have nightmares tonight, you are so gonna pay, Oliver Oken!" Lilly said making a disgusting face.

"You make me feel really loved, Lilly…" the boy said sarcastic "And you do know that you probably spent all the engine money on this?"

"Not all, but most… come on Oliver, don't make this face… it's my money… and if I want to spend it on Miley, I will. And I can buy an engine at the junkyard near our house" the blondegirl said almost angry, but not really withher friend, mostly with herself, for being so stupid in love with someone that would never notice and love her.

Oliver just shook his head and sighed. He was sad because of his friend's silent suffer, but the only way he saw to help her was talking to Miley, as he suspected that the brunette had a soft spot for the blonde and didn't realized it yet. But it wasn't his place to reveal the skater's feelings, well not for now. If things got too much for Lilly he would act. He owned her for all the time she had been there for him.

"Ok, Lilly. Let's go."

* * *

"David, please, give me some tools!" Lilly screamed from the car, her head under the hood, looking at the engine she had bought the other day with Oliver.

"Here" said the 10-year-old boy, his blond hair falling over his eyes and when he tried to take it from his face, he got a big dark oil stain on his forehead.

"Thanks, now go inside the car and when I say, start it".

"Ok!"

"Now!" the boy turned the car on and it came to life for just a few seconds then it died again "Shit! Why did I buy this junk of engine? Oh, yes! I'm an idiot in love" the blonde girl murmured angrily at herself and then put her head again under the car hood. She was so concentrated on what she was doing that she didn´t notice a shadow behind her.

"Lilly" a voice said behind her, scaring the short girl to death.

"EEEPPPPPP! Ouch!" the skater screamed and jumped, hitting her head on the hood, and it fell over her, getting the poor girl stuck inside the car.

"Oh, God! Lilly!" the blondeheard, but as the sound was muffled by the hood, she couldn't recognize the owner. As she was trying to get out of the car, the hood opened with the help of the mysterious person and Lilly practically flew out of the car, landing a good two meters from it.

"Fuck!" Lilly winced as she landed hard on the floor. She had her eyes closed when she felt warm and soft hands on her face, turning it to all sides, as the stranger was trying to see if there was any injure. As soon as she felt those hands on her, she knew who the person was, Miley.

The brunette helped Lilly sit and without asking permission she lift her friend's sweatshirt. Miley'seyes scanned all over the other girl's back and she saw a small bruise starting to form on her lower back. With gentle fingers, she touched it, softly massaging the tender skin, getting a small pleasant whimper from Lilly, which Miley mistook for pain whimper.

"Sorry…" Miley murmured, immediately dropping her hands from Lilly's body and hanging her head, like she was ashamed of herself.

Lilly hearing the saddens in her friend's voice opened her eyes and came face to face with Miley, her brown locks covering her beautiful face. Lilly smiled a little, touched by her friend's concern. Then, she put her hand under the popstar's chin and gently lift her face, but what she saw brought a frown into Lilly's face.

Miley'seyes were red from crying and she had tears streaks on her cheeks. Her eyes were still filled with tears and every time she blinked, they would fall, staining her angel's face even more. Lilly knew that Miley wasn't that sad because of the small incident. There was something bigger happening.

With love, Lilly wiped a tear that was falling, staining the peach skin of Miley with a smudge of oil, as the blonde's hand was greased.

"Miley, I´m ok… I promise. I will take a lot to hurt me, you know that…" Mileysmiled a little "But this is not why you are crying, is it?" the brunette just shook her head "Do you want to talk?" a nod "In my room?" another nod "Ok, come here…" Lilly kissed Miley's forehead and helped her friend getting up "David, I´ll be in my room… go play video game… or whatever you like to do…"

Lilly took Miley to her room and sat the distressed girl on her bed.

"Just a minute, ok?" the blonde said softly to the brunette, who barely nodded, tears still falling from her eyes.

Lilly went to her bathroom to wash her greased hands and face quickly. She also took her dirty sweatshirt off and got another one that was hanging on the doorknob. Still drying her hands, she left the bathroom, just to see that her friend was still at the same place she left her, playing with her finger.

The skater sat beside the singer and took her face gently on her hand, turning her head, so she could see her eyes to eyes.

"Hey…" the blonde smiled a little and using her towel cleaned a small smudge from the brunette's beautiful face.

"Hey…" the popstar smiled back weakly, but then more tears fell from her eyes.

"Want to get more comfortable?" Lilly asked and the only answer was a short nod.

The blondemoved them under the blanket, both lying down, facing each other, cover up to their chins. Lilly brushed some dark strands from Miley's face, putting them behind her ear, then the same hand stroked her friend's cheek softly. Mileyclosed her eyes, sighed with satisfaction because of the warm gesture, making her feel safe and comforted. The brunette opened her eyes, and moved closer to her friend, her hands clutching the skater's sweatshirt.

"So…" the blonde girl asked, still stroking her cheek and waited while Miley sniffed.

"Do you remember when Jason said he was going to do something special on my birthday? Well, I was really excited because then he told me he was going to take me to see _Carmen_, and you know how much I wanted to see it, don´t you?" Lilly just nodded, remembering all the time her friend just wouldn't shut up about that opera play "Well, today after school, we went out to eat something and one of his friends called saying he had two tickets to see the Lakers, but that was ok until he told me the date. It's Saturday, on my birthday! And he said he was going to the game. When I asked him about me, he said that the game is really important, because he can see new strategies and said we could go out another day. And he hadn't even bought the tickets yet, so he was all happy he wouldn't lose his money…"

Miley started crying harder and Lilly felt her blood boil in angry. She just wanted to go to Jason's house and kick his ass here to the moon.

"Don't cry Miley, he's just an asshole for doing this. If he prefers to spend his day withsome ugly and smelly boys instead with a gorgeous girl like you, fuck him. He's an idiot!"

"Bu…but it's my birthday…" the brunette sniffed.

"You know what? Go on a date with me!" Lilly said blurted.

"Crazy mechanic friend says what?"

"I mean…" Lilly realized what she said, her eyes wide and she felt her face, even her ears, getting hot "I mean… you know… it's your birthday and you should enjoy it no matter what. So let me take you out…. As a friend, of course! You know… no need for the goodnight kiss…. Not that I was expecting such a thing!" the blonde babbled and flipped her arms. _Oh man! Why don't I just shut up?_

Mileywatched her friend with amusement, and a small smile formed on her face. Lilly was just too cute for her own good. Shaking her head, she waited till her friend stopped talking "Finished?"

The surfer girl nodded and took a long breath "Yes…"

"I´d love to…"

"Sorry I asked you this,,, of course you wouldn't…. What?"

"I´d love to. You know, you're right, I should enjoy myself, it's my 18thbirthday. And I can't think of anything more special than spending it with my best friend." Mileysmiled and wiped her tears with the back of her hand "So where are you going to take me?"

"Surprise!" Lilly gave her friend a big smile.

"You have no idea, do you?" the popstar said deadpanned.

"Nope!" the skater answered. "so that's why you have to go home, I have a date to plan" Lilly got up from her bed, dragging a laughing Miley behind her till they were outside the house "I'll call you later to tell you the time I'll pick you up, ok?"

"Ok…" Miley smiled and before Lilly closed the door, the brunette called her name "Lilly?"

"Yes?"

Miley face softened and she took a step closer to Lilly and hugged her, her arms around the blonde's neck, bringing them closer "Thanks… you are the best…" Miley whispered.

Lilly stiffed at first, but then melted in the embrace. She wrapped her arms around her friend's waist and buried her nose on the silk chocolate locks.

"I would do anything for you…." Lilly whispered back and then sooner than Lilly liked, both girls released each other.

"Bye…"

"Bye…" Lilly closed the door and leaned against it. She tooka deep breath and then started a weird happy dance around the living room "I havea date with Miley, I havea date with Miley, I havea date with Miley" suddenly she stopped, a horror look on her face "Oh my god! I havea date with Miley and it's in two days! I have no idea what to do! Shitshitshitshitshitshit! What can I do, what can I do? Movies? No, no, we do that all the time, should be something special…. Dinner? Yes, yes…. I could take her to a very fancy restaurant… but only that? I think it's not enough…" Lilly was talking and passing around the living room, a deep frown on her face "What do you think Mileywould like? Come on, Blondie... think!" then Lilly stopped with a big smile on her face "Of course! The Carmen opera thing! I bet she would never expect me to take her there! Oh, Lilly you are not only a beautiful face!" the blonde said while tapping her back on her mind.

Lilly hurried to her room and turned her computer on "Let me see.. L.A Opera House… here 555…." Lilly took the phone on the top of her desk and dialed.

"L.A. Opera House, can I help?" a nice female voice said on the other said of the line.

"Oh… Hi! Can you tell me if you still have tickets for _Carmen_, for Saturday night?"

"Just a moment… You're lucky, I have four more available seats here. Would you like to buy them?"

"Yes, just two please. How much are they?"

"Each ticket costs $450, and we have a fee by buying on the phone, so everything will be $ 950." Said the calm voice.

"What? $450 each?"

"Well, these seats are in the front, the best place we have, and it's the Opening Night, but if you want I have cheaper tickets for the middle of the week."

"No, no, that's ok… I'll take those two…."

"Can I have your credit card number?"

"Sure… it's... name Lillian Jordan Truscott, number….."

"Do you want to have them sent by post or do you prefer to get them here?"

"I´ll get them Saturday at the place."

"Ok, that's all, Miss Truscott. I hope you enjoy the show."

"I do too. Thanks." Lilly hung up the phone and sighed. $950 bucks to see a bunch of people sing in Italian, Spanish, French or whatever the language is. In just two days she had spent almost $3000 withjust one person. But she knew that it was worth. Maybe she would never finish her car, but at least she would have a smiling Miley. Lilly smiled dreamily and then shook her head, she was really crazy in love with that girl. The blonde then went to her closet to see what she could wear on Saturday when she remembered something the lady from the theater said. Sighing again, Lilly took the phone and dialed the number.

"L.A Opera House. Can I help you?" said the same nice and calm voice from before.

"Hi, I just called you and bought two tickets to _Carmen_…. Can you tell me what I wear on an Opening Night?" Lilly asked sheepishly.

* * *

"Ok, now tell me again how I got stuck here with two girls buying a dress?" Oliver whined for the hundredth time since he, Sarah and Lilly got to the mall "Ouch, Sarah!"

"Stop complaining. You're here helping a friend."

"And why aren't you yelling with Lilly too? She's been complaining about every dress we showed her, how she just isn't comfortable with it or high heels"

"She's not my girlfriend, I can do nothing about that."

Lilly laughed about her friend's face and decided torture him "I bet I would make a better girlfriend than you are as a boyfriend."

"It's impossible. I´m Smokin' Oken, nobody is a better boyfriend than me, ask Sarah!" Oliver said with a smug smile on his face.

"If you are thinking about giving me some Oliver's tickets on my birthday, I'm so dumping you for Lilly"

"Told you so!" Lilly smirked and slapped the back of the boy's head.

"OW! I hate you!" Oliver said, a frown on his face.

"I love you too" Lilly grinned, walking and turning her body a little so she could look at her best friend. As she wasn't paying attention where she was going, she didn't see she was going to bump into another girl.

"Sorry" Lilly said, getting on her knees so she could help the person she bumped into get their bags from the floor.

"Well, well… if it isn't Lilly Truscott" a sweet and familiar voice said with amusement in it.

"Oh… hi, Lindsey" Lilly smiled sheepishly. Since their talk on the beach, the blondefelt a little shy and embarrassed to be near the beautiful red-haired girl, and tried to keep her distance at least for now. They still talked with each other, but usually about work. Lindsey knew that Lilly just needed time, and respected that. She knew that when the other lifeguard felt ready, she would approach her. But that didn't mean she stopped teasing the blonde from time to time. It was just too fun to see the blonde blush. Before Lilly could say something more, Oliver came to her.

"Come one, Lilly, if I have to stay here one more hour till you choose a dress, I´ll die!" Oliver said dramatically and then realized that his friend wasn't alone "Hey! I know you. You're the girl Lilly slept with! I´m Oliver!"

When Lilly heard that she just put a hand over her face, too embarrassed to do anything else. When they got home, Oliver would so pay for that.

"Technically…. I slept withLilly, as she fell asleep before I could do something with her…. Pity…." Lindsey laughed as she heard groan even more embarrassed "I´m Lindsey…. So…. Lilly … you are buying a dress?" the redhead said amused as she just couldn't imagine the blondewilling buying a dress. Lilly still withher face covered by her hand, just nodded and gave a frustrated groan.

"Yes, she has a hot date with Miley and she dragged me her to buy some formal clothes….. it's been a nightmare!" Oliver complained. Sometimes Lilly thought that Oliver should have been born as a girl, with the big mouth he had.

"Oh…. Hot date huh?" Lindsey asked teasingly and Lilly knowing that she couldn't get more humiliated decided to uncover her face and look at the beautiful redhead.

"It's not a date….. it's just Miley's birthday and I will take her out… just that…. Like friends…." Lily said, shuffling her right foot on the floor.

"Oh, you're too cute! Come on, I know exactly what you need!" Lindsey then dragged a red blonde behind her, followed by Oliver and Sarah.

When they got to the store, Lindsey searched the racks, finally finding what she wanted "Perfect… here"

"But this is a….." Lindsey didn't let her finish and pushed her into the fitting room.

After 15 minutes Lilly got out of the fitting room, receiving three different reactions. Sarah looked at her with her mouth opened, like she didn't believe what she was seeing. Oliver was bended over, hugging his stomach as he laughed like his life depended on it, even tears falling from his eyes. And Lindsey checked her out, a naughty smirk on her face. Then she winked and mouthed "Hot".

* * *

**I know, I know... Lilly is going to take Miley to the Opera, but I think that Mileyshould appreciate all kinds of music... and I just wanted a excuse to write about both of them wearing fancy clothes...**

**Another thing... I understand nothing about mechanic, so I have no idea about the prices or where to buys the car pieces, and even less how to fix it... so...let's pretende that how I wrote is the correct way lol.**

**I also have no idea how much a ticket cost for an Opening Night... lol **


End file.
